Survivante
by Castle-Lyria
Summary: Il reste une seule humaine sur terre, la dernière pour être tout à fait exact, et un certain androïde sera attiré par elle. Pairing : Vous X 9S, léger 9S X 2B, léger 2B x Vous, léger (pour l'instant) 2B X A2 Contiendra peut-être du lemon donc classé M
1. Prologue

Ce fut le réveil le plus brutal de sa vie, elle tomba face contre terre, un souffle lui échappa au contact violent du sol, sa vision était trouble, la jeune femme se retourna sur le dos et pris une grande respiration quand elle entendit le son des moniteurs l'alertée.

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Anomalie dans la cellule 423 ! Évacuation immédiate de tous les occupants ! Je répété ! Évacuation immédiate de tous les occupants ! »

Écoutant en boucle le message d'alerte, la femme grogna et tenta de se relever, seulement pour tituber et retomber sur le sol en béton dur, son genou lui piqua sur le cou, elle gémie de douleur, quand soudain la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, se retournant elle souri en espérant voir des médecins ou n'importe quels types de personnes.

Son sourire tomba quand elle vu trois engins étranges leurs yeux passant du vert au rouge et l'un d'entre eux dit avec une voix robotique, « Tuer... Humain ».

La panique la submergea en quelques secondes et, se forçant à se relever, elle pu se cacher derrière un bureau en piteux état, la jeune femme trembla quand elle entendit leurs pas lourds s'approcher d'elle, la seule chose qu'elle pu faire fut de prier pour que quelqu'un la sorte de là.

P.O.V (Point Of View) 2B & 9S

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à nous de faire ces tâches » 9S se plaignit auprès de sa nouvelle partenaire dépourvue d'émotions, 2B, qui ne lui donna même pas un second regard.

« Ce sera utile si nous pouvons nous procurer des soins et de pouvoir améliorer nos armes » 9S souffla, « Ouais...ouais si tu le dis... » l'androïde se tut et suivit sa partenaire, peut-être était-ce dû à sa nature curieuse mais 9S avait dû mal à cerné 2B, elle était forte, après tout, elle avait été créée pour ce battre, mais elle ne rechignait pas aux nombreuses tâches qui lui étaient donnés, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité à aider ses deux marchands, mais tans pis, ils feraient tout de même ses foutus tâches.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, la culpabilité tordait l'estomac de 2B, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer l'attaque de l'usine, 9S à privilégié ses souvenirs au lieu des siens, c'est un partenaire fiable bien qu'il ne se plaigne tout le temps, mais ses talents de détections et de piratages sont tout de même très utile.

Tout les opposaient, 2B était une jeune femme forte avec énormément de sang-froid de plus elle était doués pour cachés ses émotions ne laissant qu'un visage froid à la vue du monde.

Alors que 9S était, lui, un jeune homme curieux, gentil, ses émotions étaient écrite sur son visage et très souvent il les laissa le guider, amenant souvent, surtout avec l'opératrice 21O, des agacements autour de lui.

Malgré leurs différences, touts deux se complétait bien au combat, pourtant touts deux ignoraient qu'une troisième personne allait bientôt rejoindre leur petite équipe et, peut-être, briser leur entente mutuel.

Sur le chemin du retour, pour rejoindre le camp des Résistants, les deux androïde passèrent devant un grand immeuble délabré, 9S le reconnut comme étant un genre d'ancien hôpital, où les humains allaient se soigner quand ils étaient malade.

L'androïde masculin reconnut des signales venant de vies mécanique, mais il s'arrêta net, surprenant sa partenaire qui se retourna vers lui, « 9S ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Je... Je détecte un signal... mais il est étrange... » 2B s'approcha de lui et dirigea vers l'immense bâtiment qui commença à s'effondrer, « Étrange ? Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien il est faible...et... » 2B le coupa pour la première fois, « 9S... Ce n'est sûrement qu'un animal... » l'androïde secoua la tête « Non 2B, ça ne peut pas être un animal... c'est la première fois que je capte un tel signal... nous devrions aller vérifié »

2B regarda le bâtiment en face d'elle, ce signal valait-il le coup de ce faufiler dans cet ruine et peut-être reperdre une nouvelle fois 9S et sa mémoire, pourtant la curiosité du mâle l'emporta sur sa culpabilité, « Aller, 2B ! Ce signal est faible, je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre ! »

Malgré sa réticence à vouloir pénétrer dans ce bâtiment, 2B finit par suivre 9S, l'entrer ressembla à une étrange salle, « Quelle est cet endroit ? » demanda l'androïde mâle à son pod numéro 153.

« Ceci est une salle de réception, où les humains malades, autrement dit les patients venait pour avoir un rendez-vous avec un médecin »

« Je vois... » 9S observa la salle pour la seconde fois imaginant les divers humains qui auraient pu se trouver, la soudaine main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées.

« Allons 9S, nous devons trouver le signal » l'androïde hocha la tête et suivit sa partenaire vers l'ascenseur qui fut par chance en état de marche, tout deux entrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Il y a un soucis » 2B se pencha vers 9S pour le voir regarder fixement les boutons de l'ascenseur, « Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Le signal se trouve en dessous de nous... seulement cet ascenseur ne fait que monter pas descendre... Pod peut-tu trouver un moyen d'accéder au signal ? »

La machine mit un moment avant de répondre, « Proposition : Pirater l'ascenseur pour le faire descendre aux étages inférieurs » 9S regarda son Pod, se demandant brièvement s'il n'avait pas disjoncter.

« Okay... Je suppose qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix » l'androïde mâle le pirata et l'ascenseur commença doucement à descendre.

Quand, enfin, il s'arrêta, la voix robotique toujours fonctionnel, émis dans l'ascenseur « Étage réservé au personnel du projet Espoir... Bienvenue dans le projet Espoir »

2B se tourna vers 9S « Sais-tu quelque chose du.. projet Espoir ? » l'androïde mâle secoua la tête, « Non... Pod ? »

« Donnés inconnues », les deux androïde sortirent de l'ascenseur, « Bon... Je suppose qu'ils ne nous restent qu'a le découvrir nous même » 2B ne répondit pas et avança dans le long couloir, « Rude... Je suppose que ce n'est pas son truc de parler... » pensa 9S.

Au fond du couloir, une porte était déjà ouverte, une pancarte pendait au-dessus, le mot Espoir y était inscrit, en pénétrant dans la salle 2B et 9S aperçu les trois machines que l'androïde mâle avait détecter.

« Le signal est ici, 2B, détruisons ces machines et trouvons-le » l'androïde femelle acquiesça et se rua vers les machines dans la ferme intention de les anéantir.

Votre P.O.V

Les machines avaient fini par se retourner, et à en croire le bruit qui était provoqué, un combat devait être lancé.

« Okay...Okay... Je me souviens de comment pirater si seulement je pouvais atteindre cette foutue porte... Bon dieu ma jambe me fait trop mal... et je saigne, j'aurais du me douter que de me cacher derrière une table ne serait pas logique... Allez... il faut que je bouge... »

La jeune femme se déplaça et se colla contre le mur le plus proche d'elle... « Merde... Je... Je vais mourir ici ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, j'ai consacré ma vie dans ce putain de projet... Oh...Oh non, (V/n) ne pleure pas... ne pleure pas... Tu es dans un hôpital il doit forcément il doit y avoir des bandages quelque part... OK j'ai juste à attendre que ces trucs aient finit de se battre et enfin je pourrais sortir d'ici... si elle ne me remarque pas avant... »

Quand enfin le son se tut, (V/n) tendit son oreille et écouta, tentant de déterminer qui était les vainqueurs de la bataille.

« 9S ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » le visage de la jeune femme se tord de confusion, « Qui se fait appeler 9S ? » pensa-t-elle.

« Oui je vais bien... le signal est très proche il doit être juste...là » deux corps bloqua la luminosité, obligeant (V/n) à plisser les yeux pour tenter de les distinguer... Était-ce des humains ?

P.O.V 2B & 9S

L'androïde mâle resta figé devant le corps de la femme en face de lui, le silence fut coupé par 2B « Est-ce... une androïde ? » 9S secoua la tête « Non...non... Je...C'est la première fois que je ressent un tel signal... c'est... Je crois que c'est une humaine »

2B se tourna vers lui « Une humaine mais... ce n'est pas poss... » elle fut coupée par la jeune femme assise par terre, qui toussa légèrement dans sa main... « Désolée d'interrompre votre petit échange mais euh... êtes-vous sortis de la cryogénisation ? »

Les deux androïdes se regarda confus, (9S sauvegarda très vite ce souvenir rien que pour se rappeler du visage confus de 2B) puis le mâle se tourna vers l'humaine... « Euh... comment dire... Nous... nous ne sommes pas humains... »

Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit de confusion... « Pas humains ?.. Mais alors... qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » 2B et 9S contournèrent la table pour s'approcher d'elle quand celle-ci tenta de reculer ce qui figea les deux androïdes.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal... » dit 2B, 9S hocha la tête et lui sourit, il s'accroupit devant la jeune humaine, « Nous sommes des androïdes conçus pour protégés l'humanité »

« Des... Androïdes ? Alors je suppose qu'il y a d'autres humains qui sont ici et qui ont vaincus cette maladie... Non ? »

« Hum... Eh bien les humains ne sont pas ici et de quelle maladie parlez vous ? »

« Quoi ? Comme...Comment ça quel maladie ?! Et... Et ou sont les humains ?! De quoi vous parlez ?! Tout cela n'a aucun sens ! » 9S tenta de calmer l'humaine, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quoi faire, c'est la voix de 2B qui les coupa, « Les humains sont sur la lune, quand à la maladie dont tu parle... Nous n'en savons rien... 9S reste avec elle, je vais contacter le commandant »

2B fit demi-tour et ignora le regard que lui donna 9S, « Ouaip, elle est vraiment pas faite pour parler aux gens » pensa l'androïde qui se retourna vers l'humaine qui avait maintenant un regard vide.

« La lune ?... Mais en quel année somme-nous ? » Elle se posa la question, « Nous somme en 11945 avant JC » la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, « Quoi ? En 11945, j'ai dormi plus de 9000 années... »

9S fut curieux de savoir de quoi parlait l'humaine quand un sifflement de douleur le sortit de ses pensées, « Hey ! Hey ! Est-ce que sa va ? »

« Ma jambe... Je me suis blessée à la jambe » 9S prit sa jambe nue, (Vous portez une simple robe blanche) il fut surpris du froid soudain quand il toucha la peau douce, « Je... Je ne sais pas soigné d'humain... »

« Nous... nous sommes dans un hôpital, il doit forcément il y avoir des bandages »

« … Des quoi ? » l'humaine le regarda comme si il avait une deuxième tête puis murmura, « Oh... C'est vrai, j'avais oubliée que vous n'étiez pas humains... Peut-tu m'aider... Euh c'est 9S c'est ça ? »

L'androïde hocha la tête et aida la jeune femme à se relever, « Oh... vous ne m'avez dit votre nom »

L'humaine lui sourit doucement, et il jura sentir son pouls s'accélérer par un simple sourire, « Je m'appelle (V/n) et tu peut me tutoyer... Je ne suis si vielle... Ah si j'ai plus de 9000 années après tout... »

9S sourit à son humour et passa son bras au-dessus de son épaule, « Ou pouvons-nous trouver des... bandages ? »

« Les salles d'examens... A l'étage supérieur, il faut prendre l'ascenseur et aller au premier » 9S acquiesça et appuya sur le bouton d'appel sachant que 2B à du le prendre pour sortir

« Cela me fait penser que 2B est à l'extérieur, je dois la prévenir » la jeune femme secoua la tête, « Tu n'auras pas de connexion avant qu'on ne soit au premier... »

« Tu n'as pas tort... Ah nous y sommes » (V/n) le guida vers l'une des salles d'examens et par chance elle pu trouver la fin d'un rouleau de bandage, elle s'appuya contre le mur et commença à l'enrouler autour de sa jambe.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » la jeune femme secoua la tête, « Non... Je crois que tu devais prévenir 2B, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine » 9S sursauta de surprise à la soudaine apparition de l'androïde qui venait de passer par le trou béant du mur, « Ah... Préviens-moi la prochaine fois 2B ! »

« Je t'avais dit de rester en bas 9S » l'androïde mâle tenta de s'excuser mais il fut coupé par la blessée, « 2B... c'est ça ? Désolée, je me suis blessée à la jambe en voulant esquiver ces... euh... ces trucs ? Bref... si je ne voulais pas que ça s'infecte, il fallait que je me soigne »

2B s'agenouilla près d'elle, « Comment va-tu ? Peut-tu marcher ? » (V/n) attacha les extrémités de ses bandages et hocha la tête, « Oui et oui, je devrais pouvoir un peu marcher »

9S lui tendit sa main pour que l'humaine, « Tant mieux nous retournons au camp ? » 2B acquiesça, « Un camp ? Quel camp ? » l'androïde mâle alla lui répondre mais il fut bloquée par la femelle androïde, « Je suis désolée, mais nous ne pouvons rien te dire tant que la commandante ne t'ait vue »

« 2B... Comment la commandante va-t-elle la voir ?... »

« Elle compte se déplacer jusqu'ici » (V/n) bailla et étira ses bras, « Que fait-tu ? »

« Je m'étire.. pourquoi cela ne se voit... Ah oui c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas humains... Je suis juste fatiguée »

« Oh... Veut-tu que je te porte ? » 9S observa l'expression troublée de la jeune femme, son visage s'empourpra rapidement, « Que... Quoi ?! Non ! Non, ce... ce n'est pas la peine »

9S sourit à son comportement, qu'il trouvait adorable d'ailleurs, « Comme tu veux... Mais je suis toujours là si tu veux » le visage d'(V/n) prit une teinte plus foncée, elle secoua vivement la tête, faisant rire l'androïde mâle.

2B observa la scène du coin de l'œil, elle tenta de cacher son sourire, bien que la culpabilité soit présente, elle était moins forte, 9S avait peut-être perdus des souvenirs mais il s'en faisait des nouveaux, et des beaux.


	2. Deal

Après avoir trébucher pour la quatrième fois, (V/n) s'arrêta tentant de reprendre son souffle, faisant arrêter les deux androïdes qui se tourna vers elle, « Ok... la route est encore longue ? »

« Non... Encore quelques minutes de marche » répondit 9S, tout deux s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouillèrent, « Tu peux encore marcher ? » demanda 2B, l'humaine prit une grande respiration, « Oui, ça devrait aller, juste laissez moi une seconde »

« Tu es sur que tu peux encore marcher ? Je peux te porter si il le faut, 2B peut s'occuper des machines que nous croiserons » (V/n) lui lança un regard suspicieux, « Pas d'entourloupe »

« Hein ? Pas de quoi ? Je...Je veux juste t'aider, tu sais... » l'humaine lui un sourire, « Je sais, je plaisante... Bon tourne toi » 9S fait comme elle lui à dit, elle appuya sur ses épaules pour le faire baisser et monta sur son dos, par instinct, l'androïde plaça rapidement ses mains sous ces cuisses nues, ce qui fit rougir (V/n).

« Tu es bien accrochée ? On va courir » l'humaine ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête, 2B pressa rapidement le pas, suivit de près par 9S.

Le paysage était tellement différent, qu'(V/n) avait l'impression d'être entrée dans un autre monde, la végétation avait vraiment pris le pouvoir dans la région, dévastant sur son passage des milliers de bâtiments.

Très vite, en sûrement une ou deux minutes, les deux androïdes et l'humaine arrivèrent au camp des résistants, « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autres humains ici » bien qu'elle sut la réponse, 2B lui répondit.

« Non, les humains sont sur la lune, il n'y a plus que des androïdes sur Terre » 9S déposa doucement (V/n) sur le sol, « Je vois... Je suppose qu... » elle fut soudainement coupée par son estomac qui se mit à grogner, les deux androïdes se retournèrent vers elle, confus.

« Euh... C'était quoi ça ? » l'humaine se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, gênée, « Ce n'est rien j'ai juste un peu faim... Mais je préférerais me reposer avant si c'est possible »

« Demandons à Anémone, si tu peux te reposer sur un de leurs lit » dit 2B, qui se dirigea vers une jeune femme qui se tenait sur le côté, « Est-ce elle Anémone ? » 9S hocha la tête.

« Oui, viens avec moi » (V/n) suivit l'androïde mâle, en s'approchant de 2B et d'Anémone, la chef des résistants se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus, « Ah... Bonjour... 2B m'a dit que tu voulais te reposer, nous avons des lits dans l'aile de repos, tu peux t'y installée, si tu veux »

« Merci... Anémone, c'est ça ? J'en ais vraiment besoin... Oh et mon nom est (V/n) » la chef acquiesça et regarda l'humaine s'éloigner vers l'aile de repos.

P.O.V (V/n)

(V/n) s'allongea sur l'un des premiers lit qu'elle aperçut et laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur, « Ah... Cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas allongée sur un lit »

La jeune femme regarda le ciel bleu sans nuage, « Ai-je vraiment dormit si longtemps ? Je n'arrive pas a y croire, je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis réveillée que maintenant... Les humains sont-ils vraiment sur la lune ? A en croire 9S et 2B, oui... Mais on aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un humain... Ont-ils été créés après que les humains ne soient partis ? » pensa (V/n).

Elle grogna, « Bah... Ne pensons donc pas à ça maintenant, j'ai beau avoir dormir pendant plus de 9000 années, je suis épuisée... Juste dormir un petit peu... »

Et après sa dernière pensée, l'humaine ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

P.O.V 2B & 9S

Les deux androïdes regardèrent l'humaine s'allonger, puis faire des gestes étranges et enfin ne plus bouger, « Cette androïde va bien ? » la voix d'Anémone coupa leurs pensées, « Ce n'est pas hmpf ?! » 2B posa rapidement sa main sur la bouche de 9S, « Oui, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, nous devons finir nos tâches 9S... »

2B s'écarta rapidement de la chef en traînant 9S avec elle, « Hey ! Hey ! 2B ! Attends pourquoi tu ne m'as pas... » il fut de nouveau coupé par l'androïde femelle, « La commandante ne veut pas que la race d'(V/n) ne soit découverte »

« Elle ne risque rien ici ! » 2B secoua la tête, « Peut-être ici, mais pas en dehors du campement, sa vie est sûrement en danger »

« Oh...Je vois... Bon tu as dit que nous devions finir nos tâches pas vrai ? » l'androïde acquiesça, « Oui, on donne les matériaux aux marchands... Et je pense que nous devons trouver de la nourriture et des vêtements pour (V/n) »

« Okay... commençons par le plus rapide ».

Après avoir donné les outils aux marchands et d'améliorer leurs armes par la même occasion, 9S et 2B sortirent du camp pour récupérer nourriture et vêtements pour l'humaine.

« Au faite... Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait avoir ? » l'androïde femelle lui fit un regard vide, (enfin... c'est ce que pense 9S) « Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit difficile, nous pouvons récupérer des fruits et Anémone à des vêtements de côté pour elle »

« Ah OK... Attends... Tu as demandée à Anémone si elle avait des vêtements ? » 2B acquiesça, « … Tu es prévenante... » l'androïde ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et avança dans l'objectif de trouver de la nourriture, « Hey ! Attends moi ! »

Par chance, les arbres dans la région fournissait encore quelques fruits, après en avoir attrapé une dizaine, les bras chargés de fruits, les deux androïdes décidèrent de rentrer au camp pour trouver les vêtements.

Une fois arrivé, Anémone les déchargea, « J'ai trouvée des vêtements pour (V/n), elle se repose toujours, d'ailleurs » 2B acquiesça, et s'écarta avec 9S, « On va devoir attendre l'arrivée de la commandante »

« Elle sera bientôt la ? » l'androïde femelle regarda en face d'elle, « Je l'ignore, il nous faudra attendre peut-être quelque heures »

« ...Il aurait pu nous donner autre chose à faire, on ne va pas rester là à rien faire... » 2B ne lui répondit pas, elle regarda l'humaine puis sa jambe blessée, « On devrait lui trouver d'autre fourniture de ce genre »

9S se tourna vers (V/n) qui dormait tranquillement, « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut pour soigner un humain... Pod ? »l'androïde regarda le robot volant attendant une explication, « Un humain peut-être soigner par des médicaments, des pansement et doit avoir du repos, de la nourriture et de l'eau »

« Bien, nous n'avons qu'à retourner à l'hôpital et lui trouver de l'eau » 9S hocha la tête à sa partenaire, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'ancien bâtiment.

Trouver l'eau fut facile, sachant que la végétation détruisait tout sur son passage, elle à aussi permise à l'eau de circuler plus facilement, quand aux fournitures médicale, cela été plus compliquée que prévu.

Le bâtiment était en ruines et les armoires médicales ne contenait plus rien, par chance 2B put trouver un rouleau de bandage.

« C'est tout ce nous avons ? » l'androïde femelle acquiesça à son partenaire et rangea le bandage dans le sac de 9S, puis elle se tourna vers son robot volant, « Pod, pense-tu qu'il y a d'autre endroit qui pourrait contenir des bandages ou des médicaments ? »

Le robot se tut pendant un instant puis déclara, « Négatif, aucun autre bâtiment ne contiendrais des fournitures médicales comme celle-ci » 9S soupira, « Crois-tu que ça va lui suffire ? » 2B ne répondit pas et quitta le bâtiment en ruine, l'androïde mâle suivi rapidement.

Quand ils revinrent au camp, 2B et 9S constatèrent qu'(V/n) n'était plus allongée dans le lit, l'androïde femelle s'approcha d'Anémone pour lui demander ou l'humaine était partie quand une voix féminine les interpella.

« Vous êtes de retour ? J'étais inquiète pour vous deux » Les deux androïdes se tournèrent, (V/n) s'approcha d'eux, « Hey, (V/n)... Tu t'es changée ? » la jeune femme portait à présent un short noir et un débardeur assortit, avec des bottes de combat.

« Ouaip, Anémone me les à donné à mon réveil, elle m'a aussi dit que vous étiez partis chercher des trucs »

« Ah oui... Tiens en même temps » 9S ouvrit son sac et sortit le bandage et l'eau qui fut dans un petit récipient, « Merci... Il faut d'ailleurs que je change mes bandages, 2B tu m'aide ? »

L'androïde fut perplexe, « Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? » (V/n) lui sourit, « Je veux que ce soit une fille qui m'aide, c'est tout alors tu veux bien ? » 2B hocha la tête et suivit l'humaine dans l'aile de repos laissant un 9S légèrement abasourdi derrière eux, « Décidément... Les humains sont vraiment des créatures étranges... »

P.O.V 2B & (V/n)

« Bien que dois-je faire ? » la jeune femme tendit le bandage à l'androïde qui le prit, « Ok d'abord, il faut enlever le bandage et le nettoyer avec de l'eau... je me suis préparer un torchon »

« Pourquoi faire ? » (V/n) attrapa le torchon et posa la bassine d'eau à côté de 2B « Eh bien je ne veux pas que les gens m'entendent hurler de douleur... » l'androïde ne posa plus de question.

Elle défit le bandage sale, recouvert de sang et attrapa le tissus dans la bassine, 2B attendit qu'(V/n) mette le torchon dans sa bouche, elle lui donna le feu vert et l'androïde se mit au travail.

2B entendit de léger gémissement et des grognements de douleurs de la part de l'humaine, son estomac se tordit de culpabilité, sachant qu'elle fut celle qui la fit souffrir, mais sa blessure devait être nettoyer.

En attrapant le bandage, 2B fut arrêter par une main sur son poignet, (V/n) se pencha inspectant sa plaie, « Piouf... J'aurais cru que c'était bien plus profond, je n'aurais pas besoin de points... Oh, pardon 2B, tu peux continuer »

L'androïde ne dit rien et continua les soins, rapidement le bandage fut mis et l'humaine la remercia, « Je n'ai rien fait de spéciale... » (V/n) rit doucement et lui sourit, « Bien sur que si ! Je ne vous ais rien demandés, à toi et 9S, et pourtant vous êtes allez me chercher de l'eau, de la nourriture et même des bandages ! Sache que des humains ne risquent pas leur vies pour d'autres, alors je vous en suis reconnaissante... au moins je ne perdrais pas ma jambe... » 2B regarda simplement, sans rien dire, l'humaine disparue de sa vue... « Cette conversation était étrange... » pensa-t-elle.

P.O.V 9S & (V/n)

9S vit la jeune femme marcher vers lui, il s'avança rapidement voulant la fatiguer le moins possible, « Hey (V/n), ne devrais-tu pas être au lit ? »

« Jeez... Et moi qui venait te remercier, ne t'inquiète pas Maman je vais me coucher, sauf que je ne suis pas fatiguée » 9S lui fit un regard perplexe « Maman ? Tu viens de m'appeler Maman ? »

« C'était une blague 9S... Tire sur la ficelle un peu... » l'androïde eut un regard encore plus confus, « Tirer sur la ficelle ? Mais je n'ai pas.. ? » (V/n) posa sa main sur sa bouche le faisant arrêter.

« Laisse tomber 9S... Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard » l'androïde alla répliquer quand il fut coupé (Encore) par cette fois-ci 2B, « (V/n), la commandante est là »

A ces mots, l'humaine se tourna pour apercevoir une jeune femme avec une chevelure blonde, « Un peu plus grand et j'aurais l'appeler Raiponce... » pensa-t-elle.

La commandante accompagna (V/n) dans une des tentes laissant les deux androïdes derrières elles.

P.O.V (V/n)

« Tu n'as pas inquiéter (V/n), je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal » La jeune femme secoua la tête, « Je n'ai pas à l'être non ? 2B et 9S mon dit qu'ils étaient conçus pour défendre l'humanité qui est sur la lune »

La commandante lui fit un sourire, « Eh bien tu en sais plus que ce que je n'avais prévue » (V/n) regarda ses pieds, elle avait l'impression d'être disputée par sa mère, « Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sur que c'est 9S qui a dû tout te raconter »

« En quelque sorte... J'étais curieuse aussi... » la jeune femme garda son sourire, « Ce n'est pas grave, je te l'aurais dit de toute façon, en faite 2B m'a dit que tu étais sortit de la cryogénisation, elle m'a aussi parler d'un projet du nom d'Espoir... Je n'ai pas le nom d'un tel projet dans nos archives... Pourrais-tu m'en parler ? »

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la maladie qui à faillit tous nous tuer ? » la commandante hocha la tête, l'insistant à continuer, « J'étais l'une des créatrices du projet Espoir... C'était plutôt simple mettre des humains non contaminés en stase de cryogénisation... On pensait que la maladie ne pouvait être éradiquer que par la mort des autres... A croire que ça à marché... »

« Donc... tu t'es mis en cryogénisation » (V/n) acquiesça, « Oui... Mais j'étais censée me réveiller avant...enfin... cela n'est pas grave... Je suppose que je dois rejoindre la lune non ? »

La commandante secoua la tête, « Malheureusement, non, pour l'instant, il faut que tu restes au camp où tu seras en sécurité »

« Avec 9S et 2B » la commandante secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, « Non, 9S et 2B vont partir pour une tâche que je leur ais confiée »

« Alors je refuse » la réponse fut si catégorique qu'elle surpris la femme habituellement stoïque, « Tu... refuse ? » (V/n) soupira, « Je sais que vous dites cela pour mon bien... Mais je refuse de laisser 9S et 2B partir tête baissés dans le danger... De plus je ne dirais pas cela si je ne savais pas me battre... Et je suis programmeuse hors pair... Je resterais loin du danger... »

La commandante fut hésitante, « Et même si vous insistez à ce que je reste ici, je partirais une fois que vous ne serez plus là... Vous ne voulez pas prendre de risques, non ? »

« Tu.. me menace ? » (V/n) agita ses mains en face d'elle dans un signe de paix, « Non ! Pas du tout... C'est juste... que je me connais... et je ne pourrais pas rester au même endroit sans rien faire, j'aurais l'impression d'être inutile... »

La commandante plissa les yeux puis soupira, « Très bien... J'en parlerais avec 2B et 9S... Sache que tu sera obligé de les écoutés pour ta propre sécurité »

L'humaine mis sa main sur son front dans un signe militaire, « Très bien, mon commandant ! » Cela fit sourire la femme qui sorti de la tente, « … Je suis inquiète... Je sais que 2B et 9S pourront la protégée... Mais dois-je vraiment risquée la fin de l'humanité ainsi ? » pensa la commandante, « Je t'en prie (V/n) reviens nous en vie... Tu es notre dernier Espoir, après tout... »


	3. Désert

La commandante fut partie, après avoir expliquée à 9S et 2B, qu'il avait maintenant (V/n) à charge, ainsi que leur prochaine mission à exécuter le plus vite possible...

« Je ne peux pas vous accompagner si je n'ai pas d'armes... Et il m'en faut une ! » 9S soupira regardant la femelle en face de lui, « Qu'est-ce qui te faudrait ? »

« Eh bien... Il me faudrait deux trois choses pour que je puisse me fabrique une arme... Je crois que vous aviez ramenez des matériaux avec 2B, non ? » 9S hocha la tête et lui tendit ces derniers matériaux, « Tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ça ? »

« Oui... Enfin, je vais faire le tour pour voir si un des androïdes peut me prêter deux trois choses... »

« Très bien... Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » l'humaine secoua la tête, « Non ça devrait aller... Oh en faite j'aurais un service à te demander »

« Je t'écoute » (V/n) se gratta le cou, gênée, « Eh bien... J'aurais encore besoin de bandage... »

« Ah... On a pu trouver qu'un seul bandage, et je crois que c'était tout... » la jeune femme secoua la tête, « Non... Dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital, il y a une salle d'examen particulière, je n'y avais pas penser mais je crois qu'il y a des bandages, si toi et 2B pouvait allez les récupérer, cela m'arrangerais... Je ne veux pas perdre ma jambe à cause d'une infection... »

9S sourit à l'humaine, « Ne t'inquiète pas on va te trouver ça, mais... tu es sur de vouloir venir avec nous en mission, cela pourrait être dangereux »

« Bien sur ! Je sais me battre ! » l'androïde regarda sa jambe bandée, « Tu es sur ? » (V/n) baissa les yeux vers sa jambe, « Ouais... Ce n'est rien, je vais déjà mieux, je ne suis pas estropiée... »

« Si tu le dis... Je ne suis pas d'accord tout de même avec cette décision » l'humaine attrapa les joues de 9S le faisant rougir, « Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais en rentrait d'accord ? J'agirais en tant que soutien, et puis je suis douée pour tout ce qui est mécanique et autre, je vous serais utile »

« Mais...Mais... » (V/n) lui sourit, « Mais rien 9S, tu t'inquiète trop... J'irais bien... Je te promets qu'on s'en sortiras vivant, ok ? » l'androïde fit un signe de tête et l'humaine le relâcha, 9S poussa un soupira interne sentant son pouls qui s'accélère, « Bon je vais aller chercher mes matériaux... soyez prudent touts les deux »

9S hocha simplement la tête, il la regarda partir, « Tout cela est curieux... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit d'être prudent... » pensa-t-il, ces pensées fut coupée par 2B, « Tout va bien ? » l'androïde mâle acquiesça et parla de sa nouvelle tâche à sa partenaire.

P.O.V (V/n)

« Bon... Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui a des pièces pour que je puisse me fabriquer une arme convenable... » sa première idée fut de parler au fabricant d'armes.

« Des pièces... Eh bien il me reste ceci, c'est un petit réacteur à laser pour Pod... On me la donné, mais je n'en ais aucune utilité... Tiens je te le donne, tu pourras peut-être en tirer quelque chose »

(V/n) remercia le marchand et regarda sa nouvelle pièce « Un réacteur à laser... Cela pourrait être intéressant... J'ai une idée d'arme... Mais ce sera trop long utilisé... » Ne se décourageant pas, la jeune femme demanda a, à peu près, tous les androïdes, sans vraiment de succès, puis elle s'approcha d'Anémone.

« Hey, Anémone, j'aurais voulu savoir si tu avais des pièces que tu pourrais me prêtée... Si possible » la chef du camp réfléchit une seconde puis répondit, « Ouais, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi, suis-moi »

Anémone emmenât (V/n) dans une petite pièce, « A quoi sert cet endroit ? » demanda t-elle à la chef des résistants, « Eh bien... Une des machines avait des fonctions étranges, je pensais la remettre à YorHa... Mais tu as l'air de t'y connaître alors elle est pour toi »

« YorHa ? » Anémone lui lança un regard vide, « Tu n'es pas au courant ? » (V/n) secoua la tête attendant une explication, « 9S et 2B font partie de YorHa... c'est un peu une... organisation ? »

« D'accord... En tout cas merci pour la machine, je vais m'en occuper » la chef hocha la tête et partit sans un mot de plus, l'humaine se tourna vers la machine à terre, « Aller, je vais m'occuper de toi, mon petit... »

P.O.V 2B & 9S

« … Je n'aime pas cet endroit... » dit l'androïde mâle à sa partenaire alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, « (V/n), nous as demandée de lui rapportée des bandages, si nous voulons qu'elle soit opérante pour la mission... »

9S soupira mais ne dis rien de plus, il suivit 2B dans la salle d'examen à la recherche d'autre fournitures médicales, cela ne prit pas longtemps.

Mais l'androïde mâle trouva une porte, curieux il l'ouvrit... Il fut horrifié par la vue, « 2...2B... » en entendant son nom, 2B se précipita vers son partenaire mais s'arrêta net à la vue qui s'offrait devant eux, « Tu... Tu crois... qu'ils étaient aussi...en...en...cryogénisation ? »

L'androïde femelle ne répondit pas, elle fit reculer 9S et ferma la porte, « … Ne t'en occupe pas... Je parlerais à la commandante de ça, en attendant rentrons, avec un peu de chance (V/n) à fini »

9S ne fit qu'acquiescer et se laissa emmener par 2B.

P.O.V (V/n)

« Enfin ! J'ai finis ! » la jeune femme regarda son chef d'œuvre, ou plutôt ses deux chefs d'œuvres, deux pistolets, un qui tire des lasers et l'autre qui tirait des balles concentrée d'énergie.

« J'ai hâte de les montrer à 9S et 2B... Bien que je suis sur que cette dernière s'en fout » (V/n) prit ses nouvelles armes et les plaça dans leurs étuis respectifs, (Qu'Anémone lui a gentiment donné) et sortis de la petite pièce étroite, elle aperçut rapidement les deux androïdes et s'approcha d'eux.

« Hey ! Je suis prête... ? Oula... Tu vas bien 9S ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme... » l'androïde ne répondit, soupirant juste, « Il y avait d'autres personnes, dans le projet... Espoir ? »

« Oui, bien sur je n'étais pas la seule... Pourquoi... cette question ? » 2B ne répondit pas, regardant dans le vide, ce fut 9S qui lui répondit, « Nous... Nous avons vu des cadavres... Des cadavres humains... »

« Oh... » 2B regarda fixement l'humaine, « Tu n'as pas l'air surprise » (V/n) soupira, « Aurais-tu voulu que je le sois ? Je me doutais très bien qu'ils ne soient pas vivant tous les signes concordes... »

« Tous les signes... ? » (V/n) secoua la tête, « Ne nous en préoccupons pas... 9S... Sache que tous ceux qui ont participé à ce projet ne penseraient pas qu'ils réussirait... Même moi, je n'y croyais pas »

« Quoi.. ? » l'humaine ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, « En faite c'était un peu notre dernière solution de survie contre cette foutue maladie, nous avions baptisé ce projet Espoir pour nous redonner de l'espoir... Bien que ça n'ait pas vraiment fonctionné... »

« Mais... » (V/n) posa son index sur ses lèvres le faisant se taire, « Pas de mais... Je vous expliquerais le projet plus tard... Je crois bien que nous avons une mission à accomplir, non ? » 2B hocha simplement la tête et fit demi-tour.

(V/n) attrapa la main de 9S le faisant sortir de sa transe, « Hey... Je t'expliquerais touts je te le promets, mais pour l'instant ne pense pas à eux, d'accord ? » l'androïde ne répondit pas, cela fit souffler (V/n).

« … Tu sais quoi ? Faisons cette mission, et après je te montrerais une surprise, ok ? » cela fit sortir 9S de sa transe, « Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'humaine lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Cela ne serait plus une surprise n'est-ce pas ? Aller rattrapons 2B où elle va nous abandonnée ici » 9S acquiesça et poursuivi l'androïde femelle avec (V/n).

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le groupe de trois arrivèrent au niveau du désert, « Sérieusement ? Un désert ? Votre commandante veut nous tuer de chauds ? » 2B secoua la tête, « Nous ne sommes pas sensible à la chaleur »

« Vous non, moi oui » (V/n) arracha un bout de ses vêtements et attacha ses cheveux (c/c ) avec, (sauf si vous les avez courts, dans ces cas là vous vous en faite en bandeau), « Que fais-tu ? »

« Je m'attache les cheveux... J'aurais moins chaud comme ça... Bon il y a un mec sur la droite qui doit lui parler ? »

« Je vais y aller » dit 2B, cela fit tourné les têtes de 9S et d'(V/n) vers elle, « Quoi ? » l'androïde mâle changea la direction de son regard et l'humaine se gratta le cou d'un air gênée, « Euh... C'est pas contre toi 2B mais... Tu manque de tact... »

« De tact ? » l'androïde femelle fit un regard de confusion, « Bon... Je vais aller lui parler, vous avez qu'à me suivre... au cas où, si je dis une connerie » les deux androïdes se regardèrent, traitant l'information avant de suivre rapidement l'humaine, « Hey ! Hey ! Attends (V/n) »

« … Salut » le marchand lui fit un regard, « Nous sommes de YorHa » la phrase surprit les deux androïdes alors que le marchand sourit (Enfin... Je crois qu'il a un masque alors...) « Ah oui... Ma partenaire vous attends un peu plus loin il vous suffit d'avancer un peu plus »

(V/n) le remercia et touts les trois se dirigèrent vers la direction indiquée par le marchand, « Comment sais-tu que nous de YorHa ? Nous te l'avons pas dit... » demanda 9S, « Oh... Anémone, me l'a dit » l'androïde mâle répondit par un simple « Ah... »

« Okay... C'est quoi ces trucs ? » 2B tira son arme, « Ce sont des machines reste en arrière (V/n) » l'humaine ne put avoir eut le temps de répondre que les deux androïdes chargèrent dans la mêlée, « Bon... Je suppose que c'est le moment de tester ces merveilles » pensa-t-elle

(V/n) sortit son pistolet laser, visa et appuya sur la gâchette se qui fit charger l'appareil, « Aller... un peu plus vite » la jeune femme regarda la bataille, quand une machine réussit à se faufiler derrière 9S, « 9S ! Derrière toi ! » cria 2B ce qui fit alerter (V/n) et 9S.

L'androïde n'eut le temps de se retourner quand un laser fit un trou dans la tête de la machine, la faisant tomber, sans vie, 9S regarda bouche bée, alors que 2B s'approcha de lui, « Tu n'as rien » l'androïde secoua la tête, « Non... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« C'était moi » 2B et 9S se tournèrent vers (V/n), l'arme à la main avec un sourire, « J'ai sauvée ton cul 9S »

« Comment … ? » l'humaine rangea son arme, « Un de mes nouveaux bébés, au moins je sais qu'il fonctionne »

« Merci (V/n) » 9S eut un autre sourire en réponse, « C'est toi qui les à créés ? » (V/n) hocha la tête, elle alla répondre mais fut coupée par 2B, « Nous devons avancer »

Assez vite, ils retrouvèrent la partenaire du marchand, « YorHa, je présume ? » 2B acquiesça, « Bien donc je vais vous ouvrir la porte » une soudaine explosion les surpris tous les trois, « Oh putain ! »

« Faites attention là-bas, ces machines agissent bizarrement » l'humaine remercia Psycho, (Elle leur a dit son nom), elle et les deux androïdes se dirigèrent vers la porte, « Sérieusement... Pourquoi ouvrir une porte de cette manière ?! »

« Hey, au moins ça a la classe » 9S secoua la tête, « Si tu le dis... », la marche fut encore de courte durée, « Woah... C'est grand... »

« Tu n'as jamais vu de désert avant ? » (V/n) secoua la tête « Non, enfin, seulement sur des images, j'étais de toute façon trop occupé par mon boulot pour faire autre chose »

2B avança sur le sable et glissa avant de s'arrêta, « Attention, c'est glissant » l'humaine s'avança à son tour, « Vraiment ? Oh... Waahhhh » (V/n) glissa et tomba sur l'androïde femelle, leur position fut compromettante, (V/n) fut à quatre pattes sur 2B, toutes deux se mirent à rougir, « Waahhh ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée 2B ! », l'androïde ne bougea pas, « ...Peut-tu te relever ? »

« Ah ! Bien sur ! » 9S s'approcha rapidement les deux femelles et aida (V/n) et 2B à se relever « Vous allez bien ? » l'humaine murmura, « Oui... Plus embarrasser qu'autre chose... » l'androïde mâle n'y fit pas attention (et en profita pour sauvegarder les visages rouges de ses deux partenaires) « … Oublions cet incident, et avançons... »

« Ton arme est géniale, (V/n) ! Comment as-tu fait pour la fabriquer ?! » l'enthousiasme de 9S fit sourire l'humaine, « Grâce aux pièces que tu m'as donné, j'ai toujours été douée la-dedans » l'androïde alla continuer la discussion quand une machine sortit du sable, bégayant d'une voix robotique, « Androïde... Peur... Partir » la machine fit demi-tour, « Suivons-le ! »

La poursuite fut rapide, les deux androïdes et l'humaine arrivèrent à un endroit qui ressemblait à un sorte de village de machines, « … Il faut qu'on descendes, (V/n) monte sur mon dos, on va descendre » la jeune femme acquiesça et grimpa sur le dos de 2B touts les trois descendirent.

« Ils tentent de répéter les humains » dit 9S, (V/n) retroussa son nez de dégoût, « Argh... Je me serais bien passé de voir ça » l'androïde mâle se tourna vers la femelle humaine, « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien... Ils...Ils...Eurk... Je ne veux même pas le dire qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? » 2B avança, « Il sont inoffensifs... » 9S secoua la tête, « On devrait s'en occuper maintenant pendant qu'ils sont occuper » pourtant la fin de sa phrase la machine qu'ils poursuivirent sortit du sable « Vous allez le regretter »

Soudain, toutes les machines se retournèrent vers eux, leurs voyants vert passant au rouge, « Merde ! (V/n), mets toi en hauteur où ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre ! » bien que réticente, l'humaine suivit le conseil de 9S et couru vers divers rochers, plusieurs machines la suivit mais ils furent coupés par 2B qui les trancha rapidement en deux.

Après plusieurs minutes, toutes les machines se figèrent soudainement, (V/n) rejoignit les deux androïdes aussi confus qu'elle à leur soudain comportement, « Hey qu'est-ce qui se pa... » elle ne put finir sa phrase quand les vies mécaniques se remirent à bouger soudainement.

Elles firent une sorte de sphère, où un étrange homme en sortirent, il tenait à peine sur ses pieds quand 9S rompit le silence, « Remets-toi à l'abri (V/n) ! 2B et moi on va s'en occuper ! » l'humain ne répondit pas se remettant rapidement à sa place précédente.

2B et 9S chargèrent sur la machine humanoïde qui ne réagissait pas, « Pourquoi... Attaquer ? » demanda-t-elle, (V/n) chargea son arme laser et tira sur l'homme, le faisant reculer des deux androïdes, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, à cause de la douleur, « Esquiver épées... Contrer tire... »

« Il évolue encore ! Nous devons le finir, et vite ! » cria 9S, l'humaine regarda ses deux partenaires le battre, voyant leur difficultés, elle rechargea son arme, attendit un instant et tira.

L'épée de 9S le pénétra en premier suivit par celle de 2B, la machine tomba au sol, ensanglantée, (V/n) rejoignit ses compagnons, « Vous allez bien ? » l'androïde femelle hocha la tête.

« Oui et toi ? » demanda 9S, la jeune femme hocha la tête, « Je vais bien... Est-il... Mort ? » ils se tournèrent vers lui quand soudaine une lumière jaillit de ses blessures, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Une autre machine sortit du corps de l'ancien, « Il... Il y en a un autre ! » 9S et 2B attrapèrent leurs armes alors qu'(V/n) rangea son pistolet et prit l'autre, l'homme les regarda et se mit à hurler, obligeant les deux androïdes et l'humaine à boucher leurs oreilles de la douleur.

Soudain, les roches s'effritèrent, tombant sur le sol, faisant un bruit assourdissant, « Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! » 2B attrapa le poignet d'(V/n) et les deux androïde suivit de l'humaine tentèrent de sortir de cet enfer.

« Il faut qu'on monte ! » 2B se retourna et (V/n) grimpa sur son dos, « Accroche-toi » la jeune femme acquiesça, agrippant les épaules de l'androïde femelle qui suivit rapidement 9S qui montrait le chemin.

« … Ok, je pense qu'on est en sécurités ici » 2B fit descendre l'humaine, « C'était quoi ce type ? » demanda-t-elle, 9S haussa les épaules, « Je l'ignore... Montons, je pourrais appeler mon opératrice »

L'androïde mâle aida (V/n) à grimper la colline, la jeune femme commençait à sentir la fatigue, « Ok je contact mon opératrice » le Pod de 9S afficha une image de communication avec l'opératrice de ce-dernier.

« Euh... Opératrice ? Nous... nous n'avons pas pu capturer la machine humanoïde mais vous pouvez télécharger mes données de combat. » (V/n) lui lança un regard confus « … Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ce sont des androïdes... » pensa-t-elle.

La communication fut coupée, 9S, 2B et (V/n) arrivèrent au niveau de la ville, « Ok... Est-ce qu'on s'arrêter, je suis morte » l'androïde mâle acquiesça, « Ouais, les dommages qu'on à subit contre cette machine m'inquiète, nous devrions nous reposer »

2B soupira, « ...Très bien, nous nous reposerons au camp » l'humaine lui sourit et se mit à courir malgré, « Hey ! On fait la course ! » les deux androïdes la regardèrent s'éloigner, confus mais ils réagisse quand elle ne devint qu'un point, « Hey ! Hey ! Attends-nous ! »

De retour au camp, (V/n) tenta de reprendre sa respiration et regarda les deux androïdes, « Vous...avez... de... la...chance... Je...crois...que...je...vais...vomir » 9S s'accroupit à son niveau et posa sa main sur son dos, « Ça va ? » l'humaine ne lui fit qu'un coup de pouce avant de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac.

« Je vais voir Anémone, 9S reste avec elle » 2B s'éloigna laissant l'androïde mâle s'occuper d'(V/n), « Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? » l'humaine hocha la tête, « Oui...Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout »

9S aida (V/n) à se relever après qu'elle eut finit de vider son estomac, 2B les rejoignit, « Anémone nous à laisser une pièce où nous pouvons nous reposer » l'androïde mâle suivit 2B en aidant la jeune femme à marcher.

9S l'allongea sur le premier lit qu'il vit, « Voila, repose-toi maintenant » (V/n) hocha la tête et ferma les yeux s'endormant instantanément, l'androïde mâle attrapa une couverture et drapa son corps, il laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur son visage.

« ...Elle à l'air si paisible, comme ça » pensa-t-il, l'androïde quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme dormir, et il rejoignit 2B, « Alors que faisons nous ? » l'androïde femelle se tourna vers lui, « Nous attendons ».


	4. Douleur

P.O.V (V/n)

La jeune femme se réveilla dans un lit qui ne fut pas le sien, elle regarda les alentours et se souvint que cette apocalypse, qu'on ne voit que dans les jeux vidéos et les films, était réel.

Elle se souvint de tout, son réveil de sa stase de cryogénisation, sa rencontre avec 2B et 9S, les deux androïdes, le camp des Résistants, la commandante de YoRHa, le désert et la naissance de ces deux androïdes...

« Tu es réveillée ? » (V/n) se tourna vers la voix soudaine, 2B avait son arme dans la main, l'inspectant, « Nous avons une mission, mais nous ne partirons pas avant demain, tu peux sortir et faire ce que tu veux, mais ne quitte pas le camp »

L'humaine roula des yeux et lui sourit, « Okay Maman » (V/n) quitta la pièce, ne manquant pas le regard hébété que lui lança l'androïde femelle.

A l'extérieur, la jeune femme étira ses bras et regarda ses alentours, il y avait le même petit parterre de fleurs, les deux marchands se regardèrent ayant sûrement une conversation par télépathie, Anémone, la chef du camp, regardait tout le monde, d'un œil maternel.

9S n'était pas en vue, (V/n) soupira et décida de se diriger vers sa petite salle, qui lui était dédiée, (cadeau d'Anémone) où le cadavre de la machine se trouvait.

L'humaine finit de dépecer la machine récupérant divers pièces quand la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, « Je savais que tu était était là », (V/n) se tourna vers le nouveau venu, « Tu me cherchais ? » 9S hocha la tête, « Ouais, je pensais que tu dormais toujours »

« Nope... Il te fallait quelque chose ? » l'androïde mâle ne la regarda pas, hésitant à parler, « Oh...Euh... Tu te rappel de... » il se tût, la jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il voulait lui parler puis elle se souvint « Ah... Tu veux parler de la surprise que je t'avais promis ? »

« ...Oui » (V/n) rit, faisant rougir 9S, « Ne sois pas gêner, en faite ce n'est pas totalement prêt, laisse-moi juste une heure, okay ? » l'androïde hocha la tête et sortit laissant l'humaine travaillait sur sa surprise.

« Ok... Il faut que je me dépêche... Il faut d'ailleurs que je demande de l'aide à 2B... »

« Tu veux que je quoi ? » 2B regarda l'humaine confuse, « Juste lui prendre son arme ! Rien de plus ! » l'androïde croisa les bras, « Je ne vais pas prendre son épée pour que tu puisse...Jouer avec » (V/n) fit la moue, « C'est pour une surprise ! Je veux juste améliorée son arme... Je peux faire ça avec ton épée aussi, si tu veux »

« ...Très bien » l'humaine sauta de joie attrapant les mains de 2B, la faisant rougir, « Géniale ! Tu ne le regrettera pas ! Amène-le moi à ma pièce d'invention ! » l'androïde femelle regarda (V/n), « Sa pièce d'invention ?... J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter... »

P.O.V 2B

2B ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver 9S, ce-dernier avait les bras chargés de matériaux de réparation, l'androïde femelle n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha de lui, « J'ai besoin de ton épée » 9S mit une minute pour traiter la soudaine information.

« Mon épée ? Pourquoi faire ? » 2B regarda l'arme puis son propriétaire et elle se souvint des mots exacte d'(V/n) « Je veux que tu prennes son épée ! Et surtout ne lui dis pas la raison ! Je veux en faire une surprise ! » avait-elle dit.

« J'en ais besoin c'est tout, ne me pose pas de question » 9S fut confus mais il tira son arme, « Tiens... Je la récupérerais quand ? J'en aurais besoin pour demain... » 2B prit l'épée, « Bientôt » fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de quitter le côté de l'androïde pour rejoindre celui de l'humaine, « Eh bien... C'était étrange... » pensa 9S

P.O.V 2B & (V/n)

« Voici son arme » 2B tendit l'épée à (V/n) qui travaillait déjà, « Ah, merci ! Tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? » l'androïde secoua la tête, « Donne-moi la tienne » 2B fut confuse, « Pourquoi ? » l'humaine lui fit un sourire, « Je t'ai promis d'amélioré ton épée, non ? » l'androïde la lui tendit, la regardant travaillait.

« Comment sont conçus les androïdes ? » la question surprit 2B, « Tu es une ingénieuse, tu devrais le savoir » (V/n) secoua la tête, « J'ai dormis pendant plus de 9000 ans, il a du s'en passer des choses » l'androïde baissa légèrement la tête, la culpabilité bouillonnant en elle, « ...Désolée »

Cela fit rire l'humaine, « Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas celle qui m'a cryogénisée pendant plusieurs siècles, c'était mon choix, j'étais juste curieuse... Mais dans le fond tu as raison, je suis une ingénieuse, avant tout... Mais mon domaine était surtout les armes, pas l'avancement du monde »

« ...Comment était ta vie, avant ? » Cette fois, ce fut à (V/n) d'être surprise, « Eh bien... C'était différent, j'avais mes parents, mes sœurs, et cette foutue maladie à juste tout détruit » 2B regarda son poing se serrer, l'humaine grinça les dents, « Si cela est trop dur, je te force pas à m'en parler »

(V/n) hocha la tête, « Je te remercie, 2B, tu montre un côté dur mais au fond tu as un doux cœur » l'androïde rougit, elle alla répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit, le nouveau venu regarda l'humaine puis son autre partenaire, « Euh... J'interromps quelque chose ? »

« Non, tu tombes bien 9S » (V/n) attrapa son arme, nouvellement améliorée, et la tendit à son propriétaire, « Tiens, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre » l'androïde mâle prit son épée et l'inspecta, « Wa-Waouh... Elle est magnifique... »

« De rien ça me fait plaisir » 9S la remercia une nouvelle fois, faisant rire la jeune femme, « 2B ! Allons l'essayer ! » l'androïde mâle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa partenaire et sortit de la pièce, « Il à l'air excité... Au faite voici la tienne 2B »

« ...Merci (V/n) » cela fit sourire et rougir l'humaine, « De rien 2B ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aime, mais tu devrais rejoindre 9S... Au cas où » l'androïde acquiesça, « Veut-tu venir ? » (V/n) secoua la tête, « Non je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer » 2B ne dit rien de plus, sortit de la pièce et partit chercher son partenaire.

P.O.V (V/n)

La jeune femme, enfin seule, soupira, elle fut allongée dans son lit, dans la pièce nouvellement donnée par Anémone, « …... », le plafond fut gris, taché et détruit à certain endroit, « Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal... Parlait avec 2B m'a fait réaliser... »

Une larme coula, suivit d'une autre et un torrent jaillit de ses yeux, (V/n) posa sa main sur sa poitrine, là où était son cœur puis elle serra, « Que je ne les reverrais plus... »

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, sentant la sueur couler sur son visage, elle l'essuya de sa main droite, tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle ferma les yeux, « Tu es réveillée ? » la voix soudaine la surprise.

« ...Et toi ? Tu ne dors pas ? » l'androïde secoua la tête, « Pas vraiment besoin... Et puis et toi ? As-tu fais ce que les humains appel...Cauchemar ? » (V/n) secoua la tête, essayant de sortir de sa torpeur, « ...Non...Je vais bien... »

« Tu n'as pas l'air... » 9S se leva et rejoignit (V/n) sur son lit, « Je ne sais pas ce que font les humains dans cette situation... Veut-tu...Hmm...Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?... Ah oui... Un câlin » l'humaine n'eut pas l'énergie de rougir et s'appuya contre la poitrine de l'androïde mâle, le faisant rougir.

9S fut confus, il posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sur dos, il était tendus, son pouls s'accélère, « Cela est donc un câlin ? C'est plutôt... agréable... » pensa-t-il, après un petit moment (V/n) se recula de l'étreinte, un peu maladroite, mais elle ne fit pas attention.

« Merci... 9S... J'en avais besoin » 9S lui sourit, « On ne partira pas avant quelques heures, veut-tu t'endormir un peu plus ? » (V/n) secoua la tête, « Je n'y arriverais pas de toute façon »

« Il y a sûrement un moyen de te faire dormir » l'humaine ne bougea et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis elle attrapa la main de 9S le faisant sursauter légèrement, dessinant un sourire sur le visage d'(V/n).

« Reste-là... s'il te plaît... Juste ne me quitte pas... Ne m'abandonne pas » ses yeux se ferma et la respiration devient tranquille signifiant qu'elle dormait, 9S observa son visage passant sa main dessus, caressant sa joue avec son pouce, « Que voulais-tu dire par là ? »


	5. Nouveaux noms

Une main secoua son épaule, (V/n) força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, « Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui... Laisse-moi dormir », elle pensait que la personne allait la laissée dormir ne sentant plus son contact, « Euh... Je ne suis pas sur de savoir ce qu'est un cours mais... Nous avons une mission et nous devons partir »

Une nouvelle fois, (V/n) ouvrit ses yeux, bien plus réveillé à présent, elle posa son regard sur le bandeau noir de 9S, « ...Ah oui, c'est vrai... J'avais oublié » l'androïde lui sourit, « Il faut qu'on y aille, 2B nous attends »

L'humaine se leva et s'habilla, « … Tu compte me regarder pendant que je me change ? Hmm... Je te pensais pas aussi pervers 9S » L'androïde rougit profondément quittant la pièce en balbutiant des excuses aléatoires.

(V/n) sourit, se sentant rougir légèrement à sa soudaine confiance, elle finit de s'habiller rapidement et elle attrapa ses deux armes, « Hmm... Il faudrait que je fabrique une arme à distance... Peut-être un fusil de sniper... »

Elle conçue l'arme dans sa tête avant de se rappeler que deux androïdes devait l'attendre, « Okay... Je suis parée... Je ne sais même pas sur quel mission, je mets ma vie en danger... » elle soupira.

« Bref... Ce ne sera pas la première fois... » (V/n) bailla, s'étirant un moment, « Moi qui voulait dormir un peu plus longtemps... Tant pis... » La jeune femme quitta la pièce jetant un dernier regard sur le lit, le plus douillet qu'elle est eu depuis un moment (plus de 9000 années pour être exact).

Elle rejoignit enfin 2B et 9S, « Allons, nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps » (V/n) lança un sourire d'excuse à l'androïde femelle, « ...Que faisons-nous d'ailleurs ? »

« On a trouvée des signes d'androïdes de YoRHa, nous partons les récupérer » L'humaine hocha la tête et suivit les deux androïdes sans poser plus de questions, très vite ils arrivent à un puits avec une échelle.

« Sérieusement... On ne vas pas descendre là-dedans » 9S se tourna vers (V/n), « Bien sur que si, il n'y a pas d'autres chemin que celui-ci » l'humaine retroussa son nez de dégoût, « Eurk... Vous m'aurez vraiment tout fait faire vous deux... Très bien, 9S à toi l'honneur »

« Quoi ? » (V/n) poussa l'androïde vers le puits, « Comment ça quoi ? Tu veux faire descendre deux femmes dans un puits d'égout, sois un homme, passe en premier » 9S regarda le sourire narquois de l'humaine, son regard passa à 2B qui haussa simplement les épaules, « Bon... Très bien je passe en éclaireur »

« Tu es un scanner » dis 2B regardant l'androïde mâle descendre de l'échelle, (V/n) passa sa tête par-dessus bord, « Alors ? Tu es toujours vivant ? » l'humaine ignora le regard de sa partenaire, « Oui, il n'y a pas de danger vous pouvez descendre »

(V/n) soupira enjambant le puits, « Je ne sais pas si j'aurais préférée que tu sois mort... » les deux androïdes ignora sa remarqua, « Tu arrive à descendre ? » l'humaine sauta de l'échelle et atterris juste à côté de 9S, « Bien sur que oui, tu crois que je quoi ? La petite demoiselle en détresse ? »

« Non... Bien que je ne suis pas sur de ce que tu veux dire par là... » touts deux furent vite rejoint par 2B, « Nous avons une mission, je vous rappel... » (V/n) leva les mains en signe de défaite, « Jeez... Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, 2B... » l'androïde ne répondit pas, continuant tout droit.

« Hey ! Hey ! Attends ! Je disais ça pour rigoler ! Ne nous laisse pas ici ! » cria l'humaine courant après l'androïde femelle suivit de près par 9S.

« Tu vois, nous nous en sommes sortis » 9S aida (V/n) à sortir du puits, « Ouais, ouais... Bien que j'aimerais prendre une douche après tout ça... » l'androïde lui sourit, « Si seulement tu peux aller à la base, nous avons des bains là-bas »

« Des bains ?! Oh dieu... Je pourrais t'épouser maintenant 9S ! » le dit androïde lui fit un regard confus, « M'épouser ? C'est quoi ? » Ce fut au tour d'(V/n) de lui lançais un regard vide, « ...Tu ne sais pas ce qu... Oh c'est vrai... Je suppose que tu ne connais pas les coutumes humaines... »

Cela attisa la curiosité de 9S, « C'est une coutume humaine ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ? » (V/n) alla lui répondre quand elle fut coupée par 2B, « Tu pourras lui demander tout ce que tu voudras 9S mais pour l'instant concentrés vous sur la mission »

« Pardon 2B, trouvons ces androïdes et après je trouverais un moyen de me rendre à cet base ! » dit (V/n), un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le groupe franchit les arcades pour rentrer dans un sorte de carnaval rempli de vie mécanique, 9S les observa un moment et déclara, « Nous devrions les éliminer » L'humaine attrapa son bras, « Ce n'est pas la peine, ils sont inoffensifs »

« Maintenant peut-être mais plus tard... » (V/n) le coupa, « YoRHa pense vraiment que tuer tout ce qui est mécanique est une bonne chose ? 9S... Épargner les personnes, qu'ils soient ennemis ou non, peut être utile »

« En quoi cela peut être utile ?! Ce sont nos ennemis ! » (V/n) secoua la tête, « Peut-être... Mais vois ça sous un autre angle... Ne t'es tu jamais mis à leur place ? Si cela avais été toi, aurais-tu voulu qu'un inconnu arrive dans ton village pour tuer touts ceux que tu aimes ? »

« Non... Non...Mais » la jeune femme lui sourit, « Cela ne servirait à rien de les tuer... Regarde, ils font plus la fête, qu'autre chose, si ils étaient agressifs, je vous les laisserez les détruire, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Alors, s'il vous plaît, pas d'effusion de sang inutile »

9S regarda (V/n) puis ses mains qui était sur son bras, « ...Très bien... Nous ne nous battrons pas... Si c'est ce que tu souhaite » l'humaine lui sourit, « Merci 9S... Je sais que vous ne devez pas laisser parler vos émotions pendant les missions, qu'elles vous sont interdis, mais tuer n'est pas et ne sera jamais la meilleure solution »

9S sentit ses mains chaudes sur les siennes, des mains humaines, les mêmes que les siennes, et pourtant, si différentes, l'androïde lui fit un sourire fragile, 2B regarda l'échange, dans un sens, (V/n) avait raison, tuer les machines n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais ce fut malheureusement la seule.

Après un petit moment, 2B décida de continuer, suivit de près par (V/n) et 9S, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une grande attraction brisée, l'androïde femelle porta l'humaine sur son dos pour qu'ils puissent continuer.

Se trouvant sur une grande place en dalle, le groupe de trois regardèrent un immense char faire son entrée, « Je... Je détecte de nombreuses armes sur lui... Nous...Devrions nous en débarrasser pour ne pas être gêner si ils décident à nous attaquer »

(V/n) le regarda une seconde et tira ses deux armes, « … Je suis d'accord, c'est un char militaire, il est sûrement truffé d'armes » 9S lui sourit et, avec 2B, chargea sur le char pour le détruire.

L'humaine recula, chargea son pistolet laser et tira, (évitant de peu 9S qui avait cessé de bouger pour pirater la machine), le char finis par exploser laissant échapper de milliers de confettis, (V/n) les rejoignit, « Vous allez bien ? »

9S et 2B hocha la tête et ils montèrent le grand escalier, attendant une ou deux minutes quand la voiture du grand huit arriva, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » (V/n) fit un sourire à l'androïde curieux, « Montons, tu verras, c'est drôle »

Bien que réticente, 2B suivit ses partenaires et monta dans la voiture qui démarra, l'humaine sentit le vent dans ses cheveux qui lui fit sourire, elle soupira, cela fut un moment depuis qu'elle c'était sentis aussi bien.

« Hey... Vous savez...Ceux qui me connaisse bien m'appelle Nines » les deux femmes le regardèrent ayant toutes deux des expressions différentes, 2B était stoïque alors qu'(V/n) était souriante, « Vraiment ? C'est mignon, j'aime bien Nines... » cela fit rougir 9S qui la remercia puis tout deux se tournèrent vers la silencieuse.

« ...Quoi ? » l'androïde mâle ne dit rien, regardant seulement sa partenaire, l'humaine se mit à rire, « 2B, Nines essaye de nous faire comprendre qu'on peut l'appeler ainsi »

« Oh » ce fut tout ce que 2B dit, regardant simplement ses deux partenaires, « ...C'est vraiment pas ton truc de parler...Two » l'androïde femelle regarda l'humaine surprise, « Comment m'as tu appeler ? »

« Two, je trouve ça mignon et vu que maintenant j'appelle 9S, Nines, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour toi aussi » rougissante, 2B dit simplement « D'accord ».

La voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment où le toit c'était effondrer, « Okay... Je suppose que c'est notre arrêt » 2B et 9S attrapèrent les mains d'(V/n) pour descendre, l'androïde mâle rougit au contact de l'humaine.

« On doit descendre, non ? » 2B hocha la tête, « Oui, moi et 9S, nous brisons le verre, nos Pods vont t'aider à descendre » (V/n) acquiesça attendant que les deux androïdes sautes pour sauter à son tour, ses deux mains furent attraper par les deux Pods de Nines et Two.

L'humaine atterrit doucement à côté de ses partenaires, « Okay... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » 9S se tourna vers elle, « Les signaux des androïdes YoRHa sont ic... » il fut coupé par l'ouverture des rideaux, les deux androïdes avaient déjà leurs armes dans leurs mains, (V/n) en profita pour tirer son pistolet simple.

La machine qui ressemblait à une femme...Mécanique se mit à hurler comme si elle faisait une scène de théâtre, « (V/n) ! Recule ! » la jeune femme écouta son partenaire masculin et recula de quelque pas, regardant la machine descendre de la scène pour attaquer les deux androïdes.

L'humaine esquiva une nouvelle fois l'attaque, « Argh ! Elle me vise ou quoi ?! Je t'ai rien fait la moche ! » 2B attrapa la taille d'(V/n) et sauta en arrière pour éviter que cette dernière ne soit touchée, « 9S ! Reste à côté d'(V/n) ! Je l'attaque au corps à corps ! »

Nines rejoignit le côté de sa partenaire, « Je vais tenter de la pirater... Sois prudente (V/n) » la jeune femme hocha la tête et changea d'arme, elle se mit en position de tir, chargea et tira ce qui fit hurler la machine, l'un de ses plombs sauta, « … ? C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? »

« Non, ce fut moi » vint la voix de 9S derrière elle, « Tu la pirater ? » l'androïde hocha la tête, la vie mécanique hurla et se remit sur la scène, « Je...Dois...Me faire belle ! » dit-elle plusieurs fois alors que les rideaux se fermèrent, (V/n) et 9S rejoignit 2B au centre de la place.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » aucun de ses partenaires n'eut le temps de répondre à la question d'(V/n), quand le sol se mit à trembler, l'humaine s'accrocha au bras le plus proche d'elle ce qui fit celui de 2B qui attrapa à son tour son bras pour aider à la stabiliser.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » le sol craqua, des croix en bois en sortit, des corps y fut attachés, « Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » 2B grinça des dents, « Ce sont des androïdes » l'un d'entre eux attaqua les deux femmes avec une attaque à distance, Two plaça son bras autour de la taille d'(V/n) et sauta pour esquiver.

« Je rêve ou vos copains morts nous attaques ?! » 9S rejoignit le côté des deux femmes, « Non, tu ne rêve pas... Et je sens des signaux de boîtes noirs, ils sont toujours vivant ! ».

La bataille devint compliquée, surtout quand la machine avait décidée de refaire son apparition quand les rideaux s'ouvrit de nouveau, la machine se stoppa un moment et se mit à hurler, cela fit arrêter net 2B, « Elle est entrain d'essayer de nous pirater » 9S alla rejoindre l'androïde a terre quand il fut coupé par (V/n).

« Je m'en occupe ! Tiens-là à distance ! » Nines fut confus mais acquiesça tout de même et tenta de distraire la vie mécanique, l'humaine atteignit rapidement le côté de 2B et tira un étrange appareil.

« Jeez... Je n'aurais pas voulu m'en servir maintenant... Tiens bon, Two, je vais te pirater pour t'aider » l'appareil ressembla à un téléphone portable, l'écran afficha plusieurs chiffres et lettres, « Okay... J'espère qu'il fonctionne correctement... »

La jeune femme tapota rapidement ses doigts sur l'écran, esquivant en même temps les divers attaques qui lui était visée, « Okay... C'est bon ! » 2B revint à la vie à la fin de la phrase d'(V/n), l'androïde femelle prit une grande respiration, « Tu vas bien Two ? »

« Oui...Merci » l'humaine lui sourit, « Ne me remercie pas, il faut qu'on aide Nines » 2B acquiesça et partit aux côtés de son autre partenaire quand soudain la machine s'arrêta, elle se tint soudainement la tête, hurla et explosa.

« Enfin fini... » 9S se tourna vers (V/n), « Comment as-tu pu aider 2B ? » l'humaine sourit et tira son petit appareil, « J'ai bossée là-dessus quand j'améliorais vos épées, je pensais qu'il n'était pas prêt mais au moins il a fonctionné... » curieux l'androïde mâle s'approcha de l'humaine pour plus d'information sur son nouveau gadget quand 2B les coupa.

« Il...Il faut qu'on aide ses androïdes ! » ce fut sûrement l'une des seules fois que 2B montrait des émotions, tous les trois approchèrent l'un des androïdes, 9S soupira « Je suis désolé 2B mais... Je ne ressens plus les signaux de boîtes noires... Je pense que c'était notre ennemi qui les maintenait en vie »

2B ne dit rien, regarda les androïdes couchaient par terre, sans vie, puis elle se leva et quitta la salle suivit de près par ses deux partenaires.

« Je croyais que les machines n'avaient pas d'émotions... Celle-ci en avait, non ? » 9S alla lui répondre mais il fut coupé par 2B, « Non, les machines n'ont pas d'émotions »

« Argh...Directe... » pensa l'humaine, « Bon je suppose qu'on rentre au camp ? Je pourrais dormir pendant des jours ! »

« Vraiment ? » (V/n) fit un sourire à 9S, « Bon sang...Il est vraiment naïf ou ignorant... Je dirais les deux... » elle alla lui répondre quand ils remarquèrent une machine volante, non pas un extraterrestre, agitait un drapeau blanc.

« Vous...Avoir...Détruit...Machine...Corrompu...Nous...Vous...Remercier...Nous...Vous...Amenez...Au...Village » cela confus les deux androïdes, alors qu'(V/n) sourit, « Sérieux ? Un village rempli de machine ? Je veux voir ça ! »

« C'est un village de machine (V/n), ce sont nos ennemis... Mais en même temps, on pourrait en tirer des informations » 2B acquiesça au propos de son partenaire masculin, et demanda à la machine de les conduire à son village, il fallait juste espérer que rien ne serait dangereux.


	6. Le plaisir c'est quoi?

La route fut courte, bien qu'il fallut grimper à deux endroits, les deux androïdes et l'humaine arrivent au village des machines, ils furent accueillis par des drapeaux blancs.

« Au moins, c'est clair... Ils ne sont pas hostiles... Sauf s'ils comptent nous attaquer avec leurs drapeaux » 9S lui fit un sourire, ils furent approcher par une grande machine, (Un peu plus grande qu'eux)

« Bonjour, nous souhaitons vous remercier de nous avoir débarrasser de la machine corrompue » (V/n) fut confuse, « Elle vous gênais ? » la machine hocha la tête, « Elle était dangereuse, nous ne pouvions rien faire, nous sommes des machines pacifiques » 9S se moqua, « Mais bien sur... »

« Ne sois pas méchant Nines, si ils voulaient nous tuer, ils l'aurais déjà fais, je crois qu'ils sont pacifiques » la machine fit un son de contentement, « Merci, je me nomme Pascal, je suis la chef de ce village »

« Je suis (V/n) et voici...9S et 2B, nous étions curieux de votre village » l'androïde mâle croisa les bras, jetant un regard méfiant à la machine, « J'espère que vous vous rendrez compte, que nos attentions sont purement pacifiques... Au faite pouvais apporter ceci à la chef du camp, Anémone ? »

(V/n) hocha la tête, attrapa et écarta les deux androïdes de la machine avant qu'ils ne refuse, « Ce serait bien que les machines et les androïdes s'entendent, non ? » 9S se moqua, « Pas avant un millions d'année »

« Pourtant, cela permettrait d'avoir d'excellentes informations si vous arrivez à coopérer, non ? » l'androïde haussa les épaules et regarda l'objet dans les mains d'(V/n), « Bon apportons ça à Anémone »

Le retour fut un peu plus long, obligé de faire entièrement demi-tour, (V/n) s'étira et bailla plusieurs fois, « Pouvons-nous nous reposer quand on sera au camp ? » 2B lui jeta un coup d'œil, « Oui »

« Merci, Two ! » 2B ne dit rien et se retourna cachant son léger rougissement, la fin de route fut rapide, (V/n) donna l'objet à 9S, « Tenez, je vais allez me reposer un peu » les deux androïdes acquiescèrent.

Dans la chambre aménager, l'humaine s'allongea sur son lit sortant son appareil, il indiquait, « Piratage terminés » elle soupira, « Le piratage est finis... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Pirater leurs boîtes noires... C'est pour leur sécurités, seulement pour leur sécurités... » pensa-t-elle.

Elle rangea rapidement son appareil dans son débardeur, (Oui, au niveau de la poitrine), quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, « Tu ne dors pas ? » (V/n) secoua la tête, « Se reposer ne veut pas dire dormir » 9S s'assit sur son lit, « Est-ce à cause... des cauchemars ? »

« ... » l'humaine fut silencieuse pendant un moment, « … Je ne sais pas... Beaucoup de choses ce sont passées, je suis heureux d'avoir encore ma santé mentale » Nines s'allongea à ses côtés, « Comment c'est dormir ? »

« … Quoi ? Enfin vous dormez aussi, non ? » 9S secoua la tête, « Pas vraiment, c'est plus comme... Une mise en veille, on ne rêve pas vraiment » (V/n) soupira, « Eh bien parfois, on fais des cauchemars, d'autres fois on des rêves agréables »

Se sentant d'humeur taquine, elle ajouta, « Ou des rêves humides » (Il y a seulement elle et 9S) l'androïde fut confus, « Des rêves humides ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » (V/n) fut surprise, « Argh... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... J'aurais dû m'y attendre... »

Ses joues fut rouges tomates, elle avait l'impression d'expliquer comment ont fait les bébés à un enfant, « Euh... Tu n'as qu'à demander à tes parents... » 9S resta silencieux un moment, « ...Je n'ai pas de parents.. »

(V/n) se gifla mentalement, « Putain ! Ce sont des androïdes, évidement qu'ils n'ont pas de parents ! A quoi je pensais ?! » pensa-t-elle, soupirant, elle décida de lui répondre, « Désolée... Les rêves humides sont... des rêves...Sexuels »

(V/n) regarda ses joues prendre une teinte de rouges, mêmes avec le bandeau noir sur ses yeux, l'humaine pouvait lire ses expression comme dans un livre ouvert, « Ah... Je suppose que tu connais le sexe »

« …...Oui... C'est l'acte que font les humains pour se reproduire, non ? » (V/n) lui sourit et malgré ses joues rouges elle le taquina de nouveau, « Oh, pas seulement pour se reproduire, juste pour le plaisir aussi »

« Le plaisir ? » 9S fut confus, « … Il est toujours vierge ? Jamais connu le plaisir ? Oh pauvre chose... » pensa-t-elle, (V/n) lui sourit, « Oui, le plaisir, ne l'a tu jamais connu ? » l'androïde secoua la tête, « Non... Comment c'est ? »

« Ah..Ah... Tu me...demande... comment...c'est ? » son visage fut rouge au point qu'elle cru de fondre de la chaleur, 9S hocha la tête, « Je... Ça ne s'explique pas Nines... Ça se vit... Et non avant que tu me le demande je ne t'aiderais pas...Je vais me coucher »

Elle se retournât et ferma les yeux, (V/n) attendit qu'il sort de la chambre, pour murmurer, « En tout cas...Pas encore... »

Le cauchemar réveilla une nouvelle fois (V/n), elle ne put s'en souvenir, la jeune femme frotta ses mains sur son visage soupirant, « Je hais ces foutus rêves... » pensa-t-elle, 2B et 9S dormaient... Ou plutôt étaient en veille.

(V/n) se leva de son lit, ouvrit la porte mais fut coupée par une voix derrière elle, « Ou va-tu ? » la jeune femme se tourna vers 2B, « Je vais prendre l'air », l'androïde hocha la tête et se leva, « Je t'accompagne », l'humaine la remercia.

P.O.V d'(V/n) & 2B

Les deux femmes décidèrent de quitter le camp, (de base, il fait jour h24, alors je vais instaurer la nuit ne m'en voulez pas trop) « Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les étoiles »

« Depuis la base nous pouvons les voir » (V/n) hocha la tête, « La base ne te manque pas ? »

« Non... Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? » l'humaine lui sourit, « Vous en parlez, toi et Nines comme la maison, n'est-ce pas ? » 2B resta silencieuse un moment regardant le ciel bleu foncé, « Oui, c'est notre maison »

« J'aimerais y aller une fois » l'androïde la fixa, « Tu ne peux pas t'y rendre, tu es humaine » cela fit sourire (V/n), « Peut-être, en tout cas, je ne peux pas m'y rendre pour l'instant... »

« Pour l'instant ? » l'humaine acquiesça et sortit un petit appareil de sa veste, (oui... vous portez une veste), « C'est un téléporter... ou plutôt le début d'un, une fois construit je pourrais me rendre à la base avec toi et Nines... Je suis curieuse de voir où mes amis sont nés... »

P.O.V 9S & (V/n)

La nuit fut de courte durée, l'air frais lui avait fait du bien et elle avait pu dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, en ouvrant les yeux, (V/n) bailla, il n'y avait que 9S assit sur son lit qui mettait ses bottes.

« J'ai faim... » le bruit de l'estomac d'(V/n) alerta l'androïde mâle qui se tourna vers elle, « Tu es réveillée ? » l'humaine hocha la tête, « Oui...Et j'ai faim... Nourris-moi Nines... » 9S rougit et sortit de la pièce, « Je vais te chercher ça ne bouge pas ! »

L'androïde revint avec une pomme et un verre d'eau, « Merci » (V/n) attrapa son repas, « Ah... J'ai tellement envie d'un bon repas... » pensa-t-elle, « As-tu refait des cauchemars ? »

« Il lit dans mes pensées ?! » l'humaine soupira, « Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par passer » ce fut tour de 9S de soupirer, « Si tu le dis... » (V/n) avala rapidement son fruit, « Je suppose qu'on bouge bientôt ? »

« Ouais... Tu devrais te préparer... » il resta silencieux un moment, « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda (V/n) à l'androïde ce-dernier rougit d'un rouge profond puis secoua la tête, « Non ce n'est rien... » il quitta la pièce, laissant l'humaine confuse.

Bien sur il fallait faire demi-tour au village de Pascal parce qu'Anémone avait remis un objet à 9S avec pour mission de le rapporter à la chef machine, et bien sur le passage dans les égouts, où (V/n) avait poussé le pauvre androïde mâle en premier.

Ils lui avait remis l'objet, « Bon, rassurer Ninesss ! Waahhh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » un tremblement de terre obligea (V/n) à s'écrouler sur 2B qui l'attrapa, son Pod alluma une communication.

« Des goliaths ? C'est quoi, ce truc ?! » le groupe de trois couraient vers la ville là où les goliaths se trouvaient, « C'est ça ! Attention ! » 9S attrapa la main d'(V/n) esquivant en même temps la machine géante.

« Okay... Comment on butes ces enfoirés ? » 2B fit grimper l'humaine à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, « On nous à envoyés des modules de vols... tu grimperas dans le mien »

« Quoi ? Les modules de vols ne sont que pour une personnes Tw.. 2B » l'androïde secoua la tête, « Non, ils nous ont envoyés un prototype, un conçus pour deux personnes »

« Un prototype ?! C'est trop dangereux pour vous deux ! Je peux y aller seul ! » 2B alla répliquée quand elle fut coupée par (V/n), « Il en est hors de question qu'on te laisse à ta mort, je fais entièrement confiance à 2B, nous survivrons... tous les trois »

Cela fit taire 9S qui serra les dents, « Arghh... Très bien » Tous les trois avancèrent quand soudain un bras détruisit le plafond au-dessus de leur têtes, « (V/n) recule ! Il nous empêche d'accéder aux modules ! On s'en occupes ! »

« Pas tout seuls cocos » l'humaine sortit son appareil et tapa rapidement dessus, elle le pirata quand soudain quelqu'un la plaqua parterre, esquivant par la même occasion le bras métallique.

« Sois plus prudente, (V/n) » 2B se releva et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, « Merci Two, tu vas bien ? » la jeune femme n'eut qu'un signe de tête avant que sa partenaire ne quitta son côté pour aller se battre avec une machine cent fois plus gros qu'elle.

« ...Okay... J'ai finis ? » son regard se porta sur son appareil dans ses mains, indiquant « Installation du virus : 90% » une fois fini le bras qui contenait la scie se tordit et s'enfonça dans le crâne métallique, 9S s'approcha du cadavre « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« C'était moi... Il nous reste une autre de ces choses non ? » 2B acquiesça et conduisit ses deux partenaires aux modules de vol, l'androïde femelle monta le plus grand, attendant sa partenaire de vol quand celle-ci fut coupé par 9S.

« Sois prudente... S'il te plaît » (V/n) lui sourit, « Je t'en fait la promesse Nines » sur ce elle monta dans l'appareil blanc qui décolla suivit de près par l'appareil noir de 9S.

« Okay... donc, je suppose que je peux pirater avec les boutons en face de moi ? » 2B lui répondit, « Oui, 9S à dit à la commandante que tu savais pirater, elle l'a préparée pour toi »

« Je devrais la remercier... Enfin si on s'en sort vivants... » elle entendit l'androïde mâle dans son oreillette droite, « Tu m'as promis ! Ne l'a romps pas ! » cela fit rire (V/n) « Je ne romps jamais mes promesses... Aller au travail ! »

Après quelques minutes, de longues minutes, le Goliath s'écroula faisant reculer les modules de vols, des messages d'erreurs s'afficha devant eux, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda 9S qui ne reçut aucune réponses de ses partenaires.

« 9S, il faut qu'on se pose ! » 2B et 9S allèrent se poser quand (V/n) remarqua un immense cratère, « …... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » pensa-t-elle, ignorant ce qui allaient leur tombèrent dessus, les deux androïdes amorcèrent leurs descentes.


	7. Désespoir

P.O.V d'(V/n)

La jeune femme oublia momentanément les deux androïdes qui discutaient avec leurs commandante pour se rapprocher du rebord du bâtiment. (V/n) regarda, inquiète, l'immense cratère provoqué par la destruction des Goliaths.

« Comment... Comment des machines peuvent... Faire autant de dégâts ? » pensa-t-elle ses yeux se dirigea sur les anciens immeubles devenus maintenant des ruines, « ...Je commence à comprendre la réticence de Nines de sauver ces machines... Depuis combien de temps leur guerre dure-t-elle ? C'est un véritable massacre... Les humains sont vraiment des lâches... Envoyés ces pauvres créatures pour se battre à notre place... » son esprit devient vide.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'espace en face d'elle, les machines avaient vraiment un pouvoir destructeur...

P.O.V de 9S & 2B

Les deux androïdes mirent fin à la conversation, leur commandante leur souhaita bonne chance, 9S se tournis vers sa partenaire, « Cela semble fou à croire ! Les extraterrestres serait donc sous terre depuis tout ce temps ?! ».

2B acquiesça « Oui, nous devons nous hâter » l'androïde mâle sourit à sa partenaire, touts deux se tournèrent vers l'humaine toujours figée en regardant dans le vide, « … Tu pense qu'elle va bien ? Elle à l'air absolument terrifiée... »

« C'est sûrement la première fois qu'elle voit ce genre de massacre... » 2B regarda (V/n) puis elle entendit 9S soupirer, « On ne peut pas la laisser là.. On l'emmène avec nous... Hey ! (V/n) ! Nous avons de nouvelles directives ! »

P.O.V d'(V/n) & 2B & 9S

L'humaine sursauta à la voix soudaine puis se retourna pour apercevoir les deux androïdes, « Okay... Rappelle-toi, tu n'es pas seule, ils ont sûrement vu pire que toi... Argh... Ça me dégoutte de penser qu'une pauvre petite chose comme 9S aurait vu bien pire que ça... » elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et apaiser les battements de son cœur, et sourit à ses compagnons.

« Je vous écoute... On doit faire quoi ? » Nines fut le premier à lui répondre, « On descends à l'intérieur de ce cratère ! Nous allons enfin découvrir les créateurs des machines ! Les extraterrestres ! »

« …...Quoi ? Tu as dit les extraterrestres ? Mais... euh... ça n'existe pas... » elle avait l'impression de détruire ses rêves d'enfants pourtant il continua à lui sourire, 2B s'approcha d'eux, « Avant ton sommeil, vous n'aviez pas de preuve que les extraterrestres existaient réellement, mais maintenant c'est confirmé et leur signal nous indique... sous le sol »

Touts les trois se tournèrent vers l'immense cratère, « … Très bien, je vous fais confiance, je veux voir à quoi ils ressemble » Les deux androïdes descendirent avec l'humaine main dans la main (Non pas comme à la maternelle, c'est leur seul façon de descendre le plus vite possible et le moins dangereux)

« Ce sont sûrement des êtres très dangereux (V/n), tu devras nous écouter » l'humaine se moqua de la phrase de son partenaire, « Tu plaisante ? Je viens d'affronter deux créatures qui étaient mille fois plus grande que moi, si tes extraterrestre font deux milles mètres je m'inquiéterais mais ça m'étonnerais... »

9S rougit doucement puis il sentit un coude pousser son bras, « Je plaisantais, bien sur que je vais vous écouter toi et Two ! Vous assurer ma sécurité... Bien que j'assure un peu la votre aussi... » cela fit sourire le garçon qui laissa l'humaine emboîter son bras avec le sien.

« Pod je vais avoir besoin de la lumière... Rester sur vos gardes touts les deux, l'endroit grouille sûrement de machines » 2B guida le chemin suivit par (V/n) qui en profita pour sortir son arme légère 9S ferma la marche, son Pod éclairant davantage le chemin de l'humaine que le sien.

« Ils avaient vraiment besoin de construire des tunnels encore et toujours ?! » cela fit sourire l'androïde mâle mais ce fut l'androïde femelle qui lui répondit, « Sûrement pour rester cachés... Bien nous y sommes presque soyez prudent »

Touts les trois entrèrent dans une immense salle éclairée faiblement par des néons, les deux androïdes descendirent les escaliers suivit par (V/n) qui s'arrêta quand les stores en face d'elle s'ouvrit, 2B s'approcha du nouveau paysage.

L'humaine se tourna vers 9S mais ce qu'elle vit la figea, il y avait peut-être une dizaine d'étranges créatures, aucunes ne bougeait, « 2B ! Ce sont eux... n'est-ce pas ? Sont-ils vivants ? »

Ils regardèrent les créatures ou plutôt les extraterrestres devant eux qui restaient complètement immobile quand une voix derrière eux les surpris, « Ils sont morts » les deux androïdes et l'humaine se tournèrent.

(V/n) reconnut l'un d'eux comme la machine à l'apparence humaine devant eux ainsi que son jumeau qui était tatoué avec des cheveux blanc court, « … Cela doit faire longtemps qu'ils sont morts... » le rire froid de la machine coupa l'humaine dans sa phrase.

« Non... Nous les avons tuer » cela surprit 9S qui s'avança vers les deux machines ignorant les protestations de ses partenaires, « Vous les avez tués ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Ils étaient vos créateurs ! C'est insensé ! » (V/n) attrapa le bras de l'androïde et le força à reculer de quelques pas.

« Ces créatures ne nous intéressent pas... Nous sommes intéressés par d'autres êtres vivants... les humains... » les machines fixèrent (V/n) qui tressaillit à leur regards froids et leur sourire malicieux.

En une seconde, 9S et 2B était devant leur partenaire, leur épées en main, « Ne vous approcher pas d'elle » siffla l'androïde mâle, Two ne dit rien mais elle serra la poigne de son épée.

La machine qui à finit par se présenté sous le nom d'Adam leur sourit, « En faite nous devrions vous remercier, nous aurions du aller jusqu'à la Lune pour récupérer des humains mais vous nous en avez apporter une, nous la gardons pour la disséquer et vous vous en sortez sain et sauf... Qu'en dites-vous ? »

(V/n) fit un rictus de dégoût à l'idée que ses deux hommes voulait la disséquer, « Vous êtes complètement fous ! 2B ! Ces types sont tarés ! Ils pensent qu'on va leur remettre (V/n) ! »

La phrase de 9S fit rire Adam, « Bien, alors finis les négociassions, nous la prendrons de force » l'androïde mâle se dirigea vers Adam alors que 2B allait se battre avec l'autre androïde du nom d'Eve.

(V/n) se retrouva prise aux centre des batailles esquivant parfois les attaques des deux machines, ses armes ne lui était d'aucune utilités, Adam comme Eve esquivait et renvoyé ses attaques, 9S lui a dit de se mettre en retrait.

(V/n) ne sait jamais sentit plus qu'inutile que ça, « Tant pis je vais tenter de les pirater » cela finit par être infructueux que ces autres tentatives, « Argh... Si je ne peux pas les pirater à eux, je n'ai qu'à pirater 9S et 2B ou en tout cas leur boîtes noires »

L'humaine se connecta rapidement aux boîtes noires de ses deux partenaires elle hésita un instant mais quand elle entendit le grognement de 2B et le gémissement de 9S dû à la douleur, (V/n) s'exécuta.

Les deux androïdes sentirent tout d'un coup l'effacement de la douleur, 2B n'y fit pas attention et attaqua Eve sans répit, 9S, lui, se sentit étrange il se tourna vers l'humaine qui avait les yeux fixées sur son petit appareil noire, puis il se concentra sur son ennemi.

L'androïde mâle était loin d'être un idiot, seul quelqu'un qui pouvait pirater leur boîtes noires pouvait les aider à ne plus ressentir la douleur, mais c'était en quelque sorte leur cœur pour les androïdes, 9S stoppa ses pensées esquivant de justesse le coup portée par Eve mais garda dans sa coin de sa tête la prochaine confrontation qu'il aurait avec (V/n).

Le combat se termina quand Adam et Eve reculèrent tous les deux, « … Bien, je n'ai plus envie de me battre mais nous récupérerons l'humaine que vous chérissait tant »

Les deux machines disparurent, 2B, 9S ainsi qu'(V/n) remontèrent à la surface, l'androïde femelle s'éloigna pour parler avec Psycho, l'humaine s'étira quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule, « (V/n)... Pouvons-nous parler ? »

La jeune femme le suivit, 9S avait l'air déçu, triste et consterné à la fois, (V/n) décida de briser la glace, « Okay... Alors, Nines de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

9S prit une grande respiration avant de poser la question qui allait sûrement détruire leur amitié, « Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu piratée nos boîtes noires ? Et... Et sans nous le dire... »

« Oh... Nines... Je... C'est parce que... »


	8. Espoir

P.O.V d'(V/n) & 9S

La jeune femme prit une grande respiration vu la réaction de son partenaire, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir pirater les boîtes noires sans leur autorisation, « Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je pensais vous aidez... Toi et Two... »

« Tu aurais pu nous détruire ! Où même nous supprimer complètement ! Comment... Comment as-tu pu nous pirater sans même nous parler ? » 9S baissa le volume de sa voix sa colère s'évaporant puis il sentit de douces mains fraîche sur ses joues obligeant son regard à se poser sur le sien.

« Nines... Tu as tout le droit d'être en colère contre moi... Sache que je suis en colère et dégoutter de moi-même... De mon espèce... Si je vous ais pirater c'était pour vous aider... J'ai tenter de vous déconnecter pour que vous soyez libre... Mais cela serait futile... »

« (V/n)... Pourquoi ? » la jeune femme se mit à caressée ses joues avec ses pouces, se rapprochant un peu de son visage, « Je trouve que les humains sont lâches pour vous envoyer à leur guerre ainsi... Je ne veux pas vous perdre, toi et Two... Vous mettes précieux tous les deux... »

« Mais... Nous avons été crées pour protéger l'humanité... Pour te protéger... Je ne regrette pas de m'être battu pour avoir pu te rencontrer (V/n) » la jeune femme sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire, elle s'écarta de l'homme le laissant prendre une respiration tremblante.

2B s'approcha de ses deux partenaires, elle ignora leurs visage rouge, « (V/n), j'ai parler à la commandante de ton téléporter, est-il prêt ? Elle ne veut pas qu'on te laisse ici »

« Tu peux te rendre dans la base avec nous, (V/n) ? » la jeune femme tira un petit émetteur de sa poche, « Je ne l'ais pas encore testée... Mais il devrait être fonctionnel et compatible avec votre machine »

« C'est dangereux ? Comment cela fonctionne ? Et comment as-t... » (V/n) coupa 9S dans ses nombreuses questions posant son index sur ses lèvres avec un petit rire, « Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux Nines, promis mais j'ai très envie d'un bain et d'un repas chaud »

L'androïde acquiesça et rejoignit 2B et Psycho pour se rendre à la base, l'androïde femelle passa en première, « Tu es sur que ça va marcher ? » (V/n) fit un sourire à son partenaire inquiet, « Oui ne t'inquiète pas »

« Mais... » la jeune femme le coupa une nouvelle fois, « Nines ! Si tu pars sans me poser une seule question de plus, je vais tout ce que tu voudras ! » 9S fit une pause dans sa réponse, il se mordit la lèvre, d'hésitation et de frustration puis soupira, « Très bien, on se retrouve à la base »

L'androïde entra dans la machine et disparu à son tour, (V/n) soupira et regarda l'appareil dans sa main, elle l'inséra dans la petite ouverture, la lumière changea de couleur en un rouge sang, « Okay, plus qu'à si ça fonctionne... J'aurais voulu le remercier pour ces plans mais je ne pourrais plus maintenant... stupide projet »

La porte se ferma derrière elle, (V/n) prit une profonde respiration, cela allait être violente, elle ferma les yeux, serrant forcement des poings, la jeune femme retint sa respiration avant que la téléportation ne commence.

Ce fut rapide, la jeune femme vit la lumière derrière ses paupières et en ouvrant ses yeux, elle aperçut un long couloir éclairé, en sortant prudemment de la machine, l'humaine s'approcha de la vitre donnant sur l'extérieur ou plutôt sur l'espace, la vue lui coupa le souffle, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la galaxie d'aussi près.

« Oh ! Vous êtes (V/n) ! L'humaine trouvé par 9S et 2B n'est-ce pas ? » la jeune femme se tourna vers la voix douce mais enthousiasme pour apercevoir une petit blonde avec des nattes et un étrange masque noire qui lui couvrit le nez et la bouche.

« Oui... Et vous êtes ? » la petit blonde lui un sourire, qui atteignit facilement ses yeux, « Oh ! Je suis 6O, l'opératrice de 2B ! J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'ils ont trouvés une humaine sur terre ! »

« ...Je vois ça... Au faite, savez-vous où sont Nines et Two ? » l'opératrice lui fit un regard confus, « Nines et Two ? Qui sont-ils ? » (V/n) se gratta la nuque, « Euh... Nines et Two ? Ben c'est... Ah c'est 9S et 2B »

« Oh ce sont leur surnoms ? Comme c'est mignon ! Ils sont avec la commandante, en faite je devais vous conduire à votre chambre... On vous a même cuisiner un repas ! »

(V/n) lui fit un grand sourire, « Vraiment ?! Je rêve d'un bon repas et d'un bain chaud ! Montrez le chemin Six ! » l'opératrice fut heureuse de son nouveau surnom et la conduisit dans sa nouvelle chambre haut de gamme.

Après avoir avalé un bon steak, (V/n) se fit coulée un bain dans la plus belle salle de bain qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, enfin prêt, la jeune femme se déshabilla enleva le vieux bandage plein de sang.

« Argh... J'ai la peau couverte de contusions... » l'humaine attrapa une petite bassine sous l'évier et la rempli d'eau, elle attrapa une serviette moelleuse, la trempa dans l'eau et enleva le maximum du sang, « Okay... C'est bon ! Maintenant c'est l'heure du bain ! »

L'eau piqua légèrement mais fit rapidement du bien, (V/n) soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux, « Ah... Je pourrais rester ici pendant des heures... »

Ce fut quelques minutes qu'elle resta dans le bain quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit lui faisant ouvrir brusquement les yeux, elle aperçut l'intrus qui ne fut que le garçon innocent (Qui ne le sera plus très longtemps pour le coup).

9S s'arrêta net quand il aperçu la jeune femme, nue, dans son bain, l'humaine cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, légèrement abasourdie, elle sentit ses joues flambées mais fit un sourire narquois.

« Oh... Nines... Je savais que je t'avais parlé du plaisir, mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais le chercher aussi vite... » dit-elle avec la voix la plus sensuelle qu'elle put faire tout en léchant ses lèvres.

Les joues de 9S tournèrent du blanc aux rouges profond, il balbutia des excuses, ses jambes trembla à l'effet provocateur, (V/n) sourit sentant son ego gonflée à l'effet qu'elle eut sur le garçon.

Décidant de le taquiner davantage, la jeune femme se releva légèrement montrant son décolleté, « Approche Nines... J'avais prévue de te donner quelque chose non ? »

9S regarda sa peau, sur automatique, il s'approcha d'(V/n), le jeune homme s'agenouilla tremblant, il n'osa pas faire un geste, l'humaine lui fit un sourire posa sa main sur sa joue l'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres... sur sa joue.


	9. Trahison

P.O.V d'(V/n)

Il aurait fallu toute les alarmes du monde pour obligé la jeune femme à sortir de son nouveau lit douillé ou tout simplement une impatiente 2B qui prit la femme et la posa sur son épaule, ignorant les protestations de cette dernière pour retourner.

P.O.V de 2B & 9S & (V/n)

« Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps Two ! » l'androïde femelle ne dit rien rentrant directement dans le téléporter, « Argh ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel manque de compassion... »

9S se trouva à côté de l'humaine qui se lamentait sur son sort, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parler depuis le moment de la salle de bain, rien qu'en y pensant l'androïde mâle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Une main chaude le sortit de sa transe, « Tout va bien, Nines ? » il regarda son visage pendant quelque secondes « … ? Oh pardon, tu me disais quelque chose ? » Cela fit rire (V/n), « Ce n'est rien nous devrions y aller, avant que Two ne fasse la mission à elle seule »

L'androïde mâle la regarda rentrer dans le téléporter pour disparaître sur la terre à son tour, Nines soupira « Les humains affichent sûrement ce genre d'affection tout le temps... Je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de chose... Allez, elles doivent m'attendre »

P.O.V d'(V/n) & 2B

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait au village de Pascal ? » l'androïde femelle s'éloigna « C'est pour notre nouvelle mission, suis-moi » (V/n) soupira, « Je veux retourner au lit ! » 2B ne lui accorda pas même un regard et partit voir Pascal, « … J'ai l'impression de ne pas existé avec elle... »

« Pourtant tu es là » (V/n) se tourna vers le nouveau venue, « Hmm... ? Non c'est plutôt un sentiment... » elle regarda l'expression confuse de 9S puis bailla, « Allons rejoindre, Two, le plus vite on aura fini cette mission, le plus vite on pourra se reposer » Nines lui fit un sourire et la suivit.

« Alors... Il y a un genre de machine qui gouverne dans cette forêt, c'est ça ? » demanda (V/n) en enlevant les feuilles accrochés à ces cheveux, « Oui, nous devons le trouver » lui répondit 2B, « Et que fe... ! » elle fut coupé par 9S qui la bloqua contre un arbre.

« Ne fais pas de bruit » c'était la première qui fit un geste aussi audacieux, mais elle aperçut un groupe de machine qui passa à côté d'eux.

(V/n) sentit ses joues s'enflammer au contact de l'homme, (Contact qu'elle n'a pas eu depuis 9000 ans...) son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort et inconsciemment (ou pas) elle se rapprocha de lui ce qui surprit Nines qui lança ces mains se posés sur ses hanches.

« Ils sont partis, continuons » cela surpris 9S et (V/n) qui furent perdus dans leur propre petit monde, « O-Ok on te suit Two » la voix de la jeune femme fut tremblante, elle prit une profonde respiration.

« Au faite, que voulez-vous faire de ce ''roi'' quand vous le trouverez ? » demanda (V/n) à 2B, « Nous avons reçu l'ordre de l'éliminer »

« Évidemment » marmonna l'humaine sous son souffle en avançant devant ses deux partenaires, « Attends ! Pas par là ! » Trop tard, (V/n) venait de se retrouver devant une cinquantaine de machines, celui sur le mur la remarqua, « Tuer... Humaine ! »

« Euh... Je vais avoir besoin d'aide... Je crois » 2B tua d'un coup épée les machines qui s'approchait de la jeune femme, « Mets-toi à l'abri, (V/n) » l'humaine s'exécuta et se planqua derrière un mur en tirant son arme la plus puissante, « C'est parti »

Après avoir éliminer les machines, les deux androïdes et l'humaine se remirent en marche pour arriver à une ruine, « Nous sommes où ? » (V/n) regarda ses alentours, « Je ne suis pas sur, je ne connais pas le bâtiment mais on dirait un centre commerciale »

« Un centre commerciale ? » l'humaine hocha la tête, « Ouaip, c'est là que le plupart des humains vienne faire du shopping ou comme on le dit du lèche-vitrines »

« Est-ce que c'était sympa ? » Demanda 9S sur un ton enjoué, « Bien sur ! C'est toujours amusant ! » l'androïde mâle regarda autour de lui, imaginant l'endroit refait à neuf, bondé de ses créateurs, il pouvait s'y voir avec ses deux partenaires faire les boutiques sans avoir à les mettre en danger de cette guerre.

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu ?! » un visage de machine vint rouler aux pieds d'(V/n), manquant, au passage, de la faire trébucher (rattraper de justesse par 2B » « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! » (Oui j'ai enlevé le combat)

Le visage rond les regarda puis fit soudainement effrayé quand 2B eut son arme dans sa main, il fit rapidement demi-tour et défonça, au passage, la grille qui empêchait le groupe de passer, « … C'était bizarre mais il aura été utile... Je suppose »

« … Vous êtes sur que sécurisé... ? » (V/n) regarda ''le pont'' devant elle, 2B était déjà partie devant, alors que 9S regardait sa partenaire qui donnait un regard mauvais à la plate forme, l'androïde tendit sa main, « On ne peut pas te laisser ici, ce sera rapide »

(V/n) sentit ses joues devenir rose, « D'accord » elle attrapa la main tendue et Nines la conduisit de l'autre côté du pont, « Voila nous y sommes » l'androïde descendit en premier suivit de l'humaine, « Merci » 9S lui sourit, « Nous devons nous concentrer sur la mission » ajouta 2B derrière eux.

Ce fut un immense château rempli de garde machine, les escaliers et les sauts furent compliquée pour (V/n) qui finit par être portée par 9S sur son dos, quand enfin il arrivèrent au niveau de ce qui pourrait être la salle du trône.

9S fit descendre sa partenaire de son dos et tous les trois s'approchèrent du fond de la salle, les deux androïdes furent surpris d'y voir un berceau en bois, l'humaine se pencha et vit une petite machine, « … C'est le roi que vous devez tuez ? »

9S et 2B se jetèrent un regard confus quand il virent au-dessus d'eux quelque chose bouger, Two attrapa le bras d'(V/n) et la força à reculer de quelques mètres, « Quoi... ?! »

Une jeune femme aux long cheveux blanc venait de transpercer la petite machine pour le jeter sur le coté, (V/n) fut surprise de l'état de son corps, c'était soit une très vielle androïde, soit elle avait vécu l'enfer, mais surtout elle ne portait pas le bandeau noire distinctif de la plupart des androïdes, (Vu qu'elle à les mêmes couleurs de cheveux et de yeux que 2B et 9S).

L'opératrice de 9S les informa qu'ils se trouvaient devant A2 une androïde qui à désertée YorHa, et elle leur donna pour mission de l'anéantir, à cause de sa puissance, les deux androïdes obligèrent (V/n) à se mettre à l'abri.

Le combat faisait rage derrière elle, dans sa main il y avait un petit appareil noire, « Dois-je l'utiliser.. ? Je ne veux pas me re-battre avec lui... » malgré tout, elle se força à l'utiliser pour les booster.

Quand soudain il ne fut plus aucun bruit de bataille et que la voix de 9S retentit dans le hall, « Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avoir quitté YorHa ?! Pourquoi nous avoir quitté ?! » A2 jeta un regard sur (V/n) puis dit « YorHa, nous as trahit » avant de disparaître.


End file.
